Rise of the Super Saiyans Arc 2: Galactic conquest
by Arguvandal
Summary: The second Arc of ROS
1. GC Chapter 1: Into the Fold!

Two months later...

We pick up the story again at the edge of the Tratok-8 system. The two space pods finally reached the destination. Both of them racing towards Kodiasha at an immerse speed of 2 light-years a second. One of the passengers slowly awoke from their two-month slumber. " Welcome back, destination reached. Time transpired: 1 month and 25 days. Planet Kodiasha in sight" the on board voice said. The warrior stretched out and yawned loudly." Well this is it. Time to see what my brother is capable of" Raditz said. The long haired saiyan reached for a button, activating the inter-spacepod communication." Baby-brother, wake up! We are here!" he said. But there came no answer. " What the? Kakarot can you hear me?" Raditz said again. No answer still. " Darn it.. Computer, bring up the command interface of pod 3-8-4 now!" Raditz said to the control panel. " Affirmative" it replied and the command panel of Kakarot's pod showed up on Raditz's interface. Raditz was nervously looking through the files to find out what was wrong. " That FOOL" Raditz suddenly yelled out, " He didn't set the alarm for the end of the hyper sleep, he is still sleeping.. Idiot..". " If he doesn't wake up soon, he's going to crash with the planet" Raditz said concerned. He quickly tried to overwrite the settings in Kakarot's pod remotely. After some quick thinking, Raditz managed to deactivate Kakarot's hyper sleep module. It didn't take long for the young saiyan to wake up. " .. And Garlic can kiss my ass.." he said while still being sleepy. Kakarot opened his eyes. " I've been dreaming the strangest things.." he said to himself. " KAKAROT YOU IDIOT!" Raditz said over the intercom. " Good morning to you too brother, what's wrong?" Kakarot said amused." You didn't activate the alert as I SAID you had too, if not for me you would have died.." Raditz said angrily. " I must have forgotten..whatever..sorry" Kakarot said annoyed." Fine" Raditz said." You see that purple planet in the distance Kakarot? That's Kodiasha" the saiyan continued." It doesn't look that big" Kakarot said. " Yes it's only half the size of Earth, but houses strong warriors" Raditz said. Kakarot looked at the planet and noticed: " There is no moon?!". Raditz laughed:" Yes brother, this planet has no orbiting moons. The local sun's rays deflect on the planet's ionosphere, causing a purple shine to emit. Thanks to this there is enough light even when it's dark. That's why they don't need a moon to survive. " Whatever…" the other saiyan answered bluntly. " Raditz! Come in!" someone said through Raditz's intercom. Raditz replied:" Yes Raditz here". " So you made it huh, where has your low class ass been all this time? We've been waiting for you!". Kakarot let out a subtle smile. " Nappa, I've taken my brother from Earth. He's completed his mission and is ready to join us" Raditz said. " Not another low class scum!" Nappa said. It was quiet for a moment. Nappa sighed. " Fine, Earth will bring up a good price. Listen up, the prince and myself are waiting you on coordinates X-G-2, land over here..Nappa out". " Okay, we are on our way, Raditz out" the saiyan replied and let go of the communication button. The two pods raced into the planet's atmosphere. The pods flew over a couple of high tech cities. Kakarot couldn't contain his excitement. " Hey bro, how about we lands here right now! My fist thirst for blood!" he said. " Calm down little brother, we need to meet up with the prince first. " Darn it" Kakarot said. After a ten minute flight, the pods landed gently on an open plain.

The pods' doors opened. " God dammit, I'm all stiff after that long flight cramped up in the damn bucket" Kakarot complained to himself. " For once enjoy yourself Kakarot, we are here for fun" Raditz laughed." Whatever" Kakarot bluntly replied. The saiyan however began to look around nervously." WHAT? What..horrible power is coming this way?!" Kakarot thought to himself as he was watching around in the air. Raditz stood next to Kakarot, watching is brother with his arms crossed an facial expression that he didn't care too much. " Raditz? What is that power that is approaching?" he asked. " What power source are you blabbering about baby brother?" Raditz said annoyed. Just to be sure he activated his scouter. The device began to make its trademark sound." Ahh yes, I see.. Prince Vegeta and Nappa are heading towards us" Raditz said calmly. Suddenly Raditz realized Kakarot didn't have a scouter, how did the heck did he even know they were coming? " Kakarot, how did you know that?" a confused Raditz asked. " On Earth every warrior could sense energy. I just picked it up because I needed to.. to survive" the saiyan answered. Raditz was astounded. Before he could continue on the subject however, the two other saiyans arrived. They slowly flew down to the ground. Raditz bow down for the saiyan prince. Kakarot stood there and watched the two elites approach. " GET ON YOUR KNEES KAKAROT" Raditz whispered quickly. Kakarot gave Raditz a look and said:" Why should I?". " Welcome, you must be Kakarot..right?" the small saiyan said and walked up to Kakarot. " I am, who are you?" Kakarot replied. Raditz was watching carefully, because he knew Vegeta didn't tolerate insubordination. " Learned no manners on Earth did you? I'm Vegeta, the strongest saiyan in the universe..And your prince" the small saiyan said. It was quiet a moment. Eventually Kakarot got on his knees and said: " For as long as I live, I will serve the prince". Raditz sighed in relief. Nappa laughed. " Good choice Kakarot" Vegeta said with a grim. " My prince, it seems our little low class scum left his fancy clothes at home hahaha" Nappa laughed. Kakarot was still dressed in his fur rags from Earth. The kneeling Kakarot gave Nappa a mad look." Cut it out Nappa, we've got better things to do then to make fun of the low class" Vegeta said. Meanwhile Raditz and Kakarot got up from their knees. Vegeta already turned around and walked towards a small tree stump to explain his plan. Raditz and Kakarot followed and when Kakarot passed by Nappa, the saiyan elite just couldn't let it be." Kakarot, Care to polish my boots?" he mocked the saiyan. " Polish your own goddamn boots Nappa" Kakarot said. This angered Nappa a lot:" What? I don't like your tone you bottom class thrash!" he yelled. Raditz tried to intervene:" Nappa, let it be he meant no disrespect". This didn't help however." Stay out of it Raditz!" Nappa yelled. Kakarot smirked mockingly. The short tempered Nappa was angered even more by this. By this time Vegeta turned around and watched the conflict from a distance. " Listen up Nappa, I respect you as my superior, but don't let it go to your head" Kakarot said." You cocky little bottom saiyan, do you realize who you're talking to!?" Nappa screamed. Raditz yelled over to his brother:" Kakarot, just leave it be!". " I'm sorry, If he's too stupid to understand that-" Kakarot couldn't finish his sentence. Nappa couldn't contain himself anymore and smacked Kakarot. The hit was so powerful Kakarot was send flying. " NAPPA!" a strong commanding voice yelled. It was Vegeta. Nappa looked over to Vegeta and calmed down instantly, the veins on his forehead disappearing. " Try to show some more restrain, how many times have I told you that?!" Vegeta said stringently. " I'm sorry Vegeta, it just happened" Nappa looked down while saying it. Meanwhile Kakarot had come back from a 50 meter flight. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he realized that Nappa wasn't even using a third of his power and was successful in almost crippling him in an instant. " And as for you Kakarot, Nappa is an elite warrior, you show your respect and submission.. otherwise I WILL look the other way next time, got it?" Vegeta yelled over to Kakarot." Y-yes my prince" Kakarot said with a slight fear in his voice. Nappa walked over to Vegeta, not giving the two saiyan brothers a look. Raditz walked over to Kakarot and said:" You idiot, you where lucky this time.. Next time you won't be!". " Yeah I've got it" Kakarot said and looked away. Both them joined Nappa and Vegeta.

"Okay now listen up, we'll do the sweep as normal. Raditz, now supported by Kakarot, will take care of the Eastern major city. It is not the strongest one, but may still pose a challenge. My scouter calculated a power level average of a 100 for the defenders. If necessary wait for the full moon. Oh and Raditz keep an eye on our bold new member.." Vegeta explained. " I will" Raditz said as he looked at Kakarot. " Fine" Vegeta said:" Nappa and myself will take the southern part of the planet, the defenders have a much higher power level of around 500. But for Nappa and me that's not a single problem". " We'll keep communication via scouters. We will meet here again over 2 weeks, any questions?" Vegeta continued. " Nope" Kakarot said. " Outstanding, now head out!" Vegeta said. The four saiyan took off, splitting into two groups each heading in their direction. Kakarot and Raditz were flying besides each other." So are you ready for this?" Raditz said with a grim. " Sure, it's been to long since I had the blood of innocents on my hands!" Kakarot smirked evilly. After an hour of flying, they arrived at their target…


	2. GC Chapter 2: Kodiashian genocide

Both warriors landed in the middle of the city's center..

The Kodiashian civilians gathered around the duo. The Kodiashans were a reptilian race, featuring a cyan-colored skin with flipper-like appendages. The citizens were staring in awe and were whispering to each other in their native tongue. Raditz and Kakarot stood beside each other, both with their arms crossed and smirking arrogantly. One of the locals got closer to them and spoke: " Sss… Welcome to Kodia..ssshaa.. Who are you?". Kakarot looked at his brother and said:" Tsk, What kind of fools are these things, I don't like them.. Can I destroy them now?". Raditz smiled:" Oh baby brother you are so impatient, but very well you may commence". Kakarot bashed his hand into his other and stepped forwards with evil intentions. The Kodiashan who had approached the two brothers didn't like the situation, he could feel there was something wrong. " SSsss… I will ask again, who are you?" he repeated itself. The other Kodiashans were watching intensely as Kakarot approached the lizard man. The saiyan stood face-to-face with the lizard. " You're Shnihsa says you are an evil one" he lizard said. " Shnihsa? What are you blabbering about lizard head?" Kakarot laughed. " Shnisha is an energy field we Kodiashians can sense. In short words, we can sense if you are goodhearted or black hearted.. In your case I can sense millions of souls at your hands!" the Kodiashan said with an elevated voice. " Leave this planet now! Evil ones are …ssss… not welcome here!" the lizard threatened. " Ohh and what are you going to do if I won't leave? Breath fire at me like a dragon? Hahaha" Kakarot laughed. In the mean time the Kodiashan militia had arrived at the scene. The soldiers had a darker skin and were armored. Kakarot and Raditz saw them approach." Ssss…GET AWAY!" the apparent leader of the soldiers yelled at the civilians. Before the lizard near Kakarot could run, the saiyan brutally broke his neck with a quick neck chop. The citizens began to run for their lives after this. A big chaos ensued. Kakarot reached at the lizards corpse, covered his face with the lizard's blood and laughed manically. The militia were astounded and sickened. "ATTACK! For the …sss…Queen!" the captain yelled. 10 lizard soldiers ran over to Kakarot. Kakarot anxiously watched them approach. Raditz activated his scouter and said:" let's see, 10 powerlevels of around 110, time to see what you can do brother!". " Stay alive, I'll be killing the civilian lizards" Raditz said and took off to chase the others. The first soldiers reached the young saiyan. One of them decided to go straight for the kill and tried to break Kakarot's spine. He zapped behind the saiyan and punched. Remarkably however, Kakarot dropped himself with amazing speed, balancing himself with his two hands. He quickly did a hattrick and swiped with his knee in the lizard's face. The lizard fell down to the ground. The next one fired an energy blast at the saiyan." Really is that all you can muster?" Kakarot laughed at the incoming blast. The saiyan just stood there and let the blast touch him. It exploded. The lizards cheered, because they thought they had him. But that wasn't the case, the saiyan casually walked out of the smoke. " Darn, that attack was as powerful as a blast from that human Tao.. pitiful.." Kakarot grinned. The Kodiashans watched desperately as the saiyan rushed for them. The next minutes a lot of explosions followed. When the saiyan stopped, all 10 soldiers lay dead at his feat. " Looks like I have enough meat for a good lizard soup!" he laughed. Suddenly he heard a tiny noise coming from inside a building. He decided to check it out. When he came to the source, it turned out to be a dozen of scared Kodiashian children. They were holding each other in fear. Kakarot smirked. " What's up children, want to play with uncle Kakarot?" he said. " Sss… Get away from us you evil monster.." the oldest kid said. " Want to know what games I played with children on Earth?" Kakarot said with hate in his voice. " Back off!" the child said. " You just made my day" Kakarot grinned ,raised his hand and pointed it at the group. The children screamed in panic. The blast followed. The poor children were vaporized by Kakarot's blast. " And that takes care of that" Kakarot said," darn I'm hungry"… The saiyan walked outside again. It was awfully quiet compared to half an hour ago. The streets were abandoned. Kakarot looked around a bit, but was startled by Raditz. The long haired saiyan was hovering over Kakarot." Baby-brother, are you finished here?" he said. " Yes, everything is dead here" the saiyan answered. " Good, I've spotted a military complex just a few miles away" Raditz said. " Then let's squash the reptiles!" Kakarot said joyfully. The saiyans took off.

While flying, Raditz activated his scouter. " He he he, Seems Nappa is making short work of the Southern section" Raditz said. " How can you tell?" Kakarot asked." The scouter says that a lot of life force previously presents is now gone" Raditz said. " So Vegeta doesn't fight?" Kakarot said. " Most of the time not, but what Vegeta does do is kill the leaders, kings or generals" Raditz explained. Not that much later they landed at the military camp. Raditz and Kakarot fought hard together. Amidst the fighting, Kakarot stumbled upon a couple of refugees. It was a couple, they were shivering and clenching onto each other. Chi-Chi flashed through his head. He had already raised his hand to blast them, but as of a sudden he lowered it." .. Get out of here..NOW!" Kakarot yelled. The Kodiashians didn't hesitate to take upon the offer and ran as fast as they could. They didn't make it far however, as they were blasted anyways. Kakarot saw it and looked at Raditz, who stood there with a smoking hand palm and said:"Come now Kakarot, don't get sloppy and kill them all!". Kakarot had to restrain himself there for a moment. A Lizard soldier punched Kakarot in the face by surprise. The saiyan wasn't fazed at all, in fact he didn't even notice. All he was doing was looking angrily at Raditz. The Lizard was amazed that the alien didn't even feel his punch and tried to punch him again. Kakarot quickly grabbed the soldier by the throat and executed him. " Good work Kakarot" Raditz said with a trace of pride. " Yeah..whatever.." Kakarot said with a down tone. " It's already late, let's set up camp here Kakarot" Raditz said. That night Raditz and Kakarot dined on the lizard corpses. Not that much later Raditz was asleep. But Kakarot wasn't asleep. He was sitting at the campfire, staring into the flames. A lot of thoughts crossed trough his mind. The more he fret about it, the more hate came up inside of him. It became too much for him to bare. He took flight. After a twenty minute flight he arrived at a Kodiashan village. Without saying a word he slaughtered the whole village.  
On the other side of the planet, the event didn't go unnoticed. " Vegeta, a power level of 480 is killing Kodiashans" Nappa said to Vegeta. Both were also sitting around their campfire. Nappa was sitting on the corpse of a Kodiashan elite warrior. Vegeta activated his scouter." It's Kakarot.. Why is he still out there? There is something about him .." Vegeta said stoically. " Whadda you mean?" Nappa asked. " I don't know Nappa.. I don't know..". " Maybe he's trying to impress us, or is waiting for the full moon" Nappa said. " Please Nappa, there is no full moon you idiot" Vegeta laughed. " But, you said they should use it when in trouble?" Nappa asked confused. " It was a joke, I'd love to see Raditz and his weak excuse for a saiyan brother wait for days for the full moon to appear" Vegeta continued. Nappa finally caught up. " Oh yeah, hahaha that would be great! Poor helpless saiyans" Nappa laughed too…

Two weeks later..

Another city was ablaze. No survivors. " Little brother, calm down will you?" Raditz said to his brother. Kakarot was still blasting the city. There was almost nothing left standing. He stopped when Raditz asked him to do so. " This concludes our job here, the eastern sector is wiped clean of his inhabitants" Raditz said. Kakarot looked at Raditz:"So we are done here?". Raditz nodded." Let's head to the gathering point then" Kakarot said." Yes, Nappa and the prince are already there" Raditz added. The two warriors took off. After a short flight, they landed at the rally point. Nappa saw the saiyan brothers fly down with a grin on his face. " Survived did you? Impressive" Nappa said to Kakarot. " I survived worse.. like your breath" Kakarot said bluntly. Nappa was about to anger again, but Vegeta gave him a look and the saiyan giant didn't pay any mind to the taunt. " Good, It seems you are of use to us Kakarot" Nappa said," I give my permission for him joining our team, what do you say prince Vegeta?". Everyone looked at Vegeta, who stood there with his arms crossed and stoic as usual. Vegeta reached for his scouter and pointed it at Kakarot. The scouter measured the young saiyan's power level. Vegeta raised an eyebrow." Power level 560, impressive Kakarot" the saiyan prince said." You've managed to improve you power level quite a bit" he added to it. Vegeta began to wonder if Raditz got the same increase and used the scouter on him as well." Power level 1345, a solid 145 increase.. You've really fought hard did you?" Vegeta said calmly. Kakarot and Raditz looked at each other, proud of their achievements. " You're on Kakarot" Vegeta said with a grin. Kakarot grinned as well. " Okay, let's head out and give Frieza the good news" Vegeta said. " Wait what? Who is Frieza?" Kakarot said in surprise. Vegeta looked confused at the fact Kakarot didn't know who Frieza was. " Raditz you moron, didn't you inform your brother about Frieza?!" Vegeta said vengefully. " I'm sorry, I must have forgotten.." was Raditz's only answer. Nappa laughed. " Listen up Kakarot. Frieza is the one we answer to. He is our boss" Vegeta explained. " What? I thought you were!" Kakarot said. " I am the boss of three of you, but I have to reluctantly answer to Frieza" Vegeta said. " Who is this Frieza guy?" Kakarot asked. " A galactic overlord, who may not have destroyed our home planet Vegeta about 20 years ago" Raditz answered Kakarot's question. " Then Why don't we kill him?" Kakarot said with conviction. " Hahahaha the puny son of Bardock is going to put down Frieza HAHA" Nappa laughed. " Listen, lord Frieza is a million times stronger than you are brother" Raditz said. " Hundreds of times stronger than me" Vegeta continued. Kakarot was astounded, he had seen the almost overwhelming power of his prince.. and Frieza was way more powerful than Vegeta? Impossible, the saiyan thought to himself. " Not only that, his henchmen are also a deal stronger than Vegeta is, and then there is the Ginyu squad" Nappa said. "Grr.. I could take Dodoria in a one-on-one fight.." Vegeta said in anger." Anyways, let's head to Frieza's capital planet.." Vegeta said annoyed. Nappa and Vegeta crawled into their pod. Raditz patted Kakarot on the shoulder and also boarded his space pod. " Ohh and Kakarot, don't forget the alert this time or you'll be crashing into Frieza's little princess castle" Raditz laughed and closed his door. " One of these days he's going to die, and then he'll be out of my hair" Kakarot joked to himself. He boared his pod last. The four space pods took off and raced into the vast reaches of space, heading to Frieza's capital system…


	3. GC Chapter 3: A rogue saiyan's legacy

Three weeks later..

Four spacepods enter the system that contains planet Frieza no 1. The saiyans Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta awake from the hyper sleep. Raditz immediately checks Kakarot, as he doesn't want the farce from a couple of months ago to repeat itself." Kakarot, are you there this time?" Raditz said. " Yeahh I'm here" Kakarot said on a dull tone." Great, you did it right this time" Raditz smiled. " No I didn't" Kakarot said annoyed. " What?" Raditz said with an elevated eyebrow. " I'm awake for 5 five hours, I set the alert too soon.. bored the hell out of me in those five hours" Kakarot said. " Haha little Kakarot, you didn't need to rise early for school" Nappa mocked the young saiyan once again. By this time Kakarot already got used to the saiyan giant and his mocking. " Good morning to you too, flower girl" Kakarot mocked back. Nappa grinned. " Lord Vegeta, are you there?" Raditz carefully said to Vegeta via intercom. Inside the prince's spacepod, the warrior prince sat with his arms crossed and his eyes closed." Yes, I am" he calmly said. " The prince is quiet" Kakarot said but not after he checked the connection with Vegeta 's pod was turned off. " He always is when we return to Frieza" Nappa said. " Destination reached, arrival in 2 minutes" Vegeta's onboard voice said. " We land at bay 0-21, got it Kakarot?" Vegeta said. " Yes Raditz already showed me how to land" Kakarot quickly said. " God, I've been longing for a decent drink.. Good thing one of the finest bars is on this planet" Nappa told himself. It went quiet when to pods were about to land.  
Meanwhile in the control tower..

" We have incoming space-pods. Counting four in total" one of the many grunts controlling the air traffic yelled at the chief. " Who are they?" the chief, who was standing with his arms behind his back, said while staring at the incoming pods. " The signal decodes that of Prince Vegeta" the soldier replied. " Ahh the saiyan prince returning from his mission with Nappa and Raditz" the commander said in relief. " Wait, that's three saiyans.. who is the fourth pod then?" a second grunt said. "Maybe some prisoner?" yet another asked. " Give them a place in bay 0-21,NOW!" the commander brutishly yelled. " prepare for the arrival of Vegeta and his henchmen" the commander prompted his second In command. " As for me I'll report the return of the prince to Lord Frieza" he continued. It sure was chaos in the control tower..

The pods landed with the usual impact on the specially designed platform cushions. A small platoon of soldiers rushed to the scene and quickly sorted themselves into formation. The four doors opened. Vegeta got out first, followed by Nappa and after him Raditz and his brother got out. The leading officer stepped forward, bowed slightly before Vegeta and said:" Welcome back Prince Vegeta". Vegeta's only answer was a loud grunt. " Where is Frieza?" The said Prince asked. " Lord Frieza recently arrived back here after a little skirmish in the Obsidian-sector" the officer humbly answered. While Vegeta was talking with the officer, Kakarot was inspecting the soldiers. He walked by them and stopped before one of them. They were all sweaty of fear." Look Raditz! Toy soldiers!" Kakarot yelled over to Raditz, who was standing next to Nappa. Raditz looked at Kakarot and subtly laughed. The young saiyan tapped on the soldier's armor. " Knock knock" Kakarot said. "W-W-Who's there" the soldiers stuttered." You" Kakarot said. " Uhh.. You who?" The soldier replied. " You frickin' pansy" Kakarot laughed amused. The grunt next to the one who was being questioned tried to contain his laugh. Kakarot looked at him, paralyzing the grunt. " What are you laughing at?" Kakarot said with an angry voice. The saiyan walked over to him. " You think you're a tough one?" Kakarot raged at the reptilian soldier, who was trembling in fear " Well do you?". " N-No sir" the answer was. " Good, I've killed people for less" Kakarot laughed and gave the grunt a pat on the shoulder. " Kakarot, stop nagging the houseplants" Raditz joked. " With enough love and affection, they'll grow big" Nappa joined the mocking. " I didn't know Frieza gave you that much affection" Kakarot smirked. " Grr.." was Nappa's only answer. " When you weaklings are finished, can we move on? NOW?" Vegeta said with his characteristic strong commanding voice. The three saiyans quickly piped down and followed the prince. They walked through a seemingly endless maze of high tech corridors. " Frieza's throne room should be this way" Nappa said. " Wait, we can't let Kakarot go in like that?" Raditz said. " And why is that?" Nappa asked. " He's not properly dressed in combat armor". " You have a point, he does look like Tarzan" Nappa laughed. " Don't mock my clothes! They are my tokens of the great battle with Garlic Jr.!" Kakarot said with elevated voice. " If you could beat him silly Kakarot, everyone could" Nappa said. Before it could escalate again, Vegeta said:" Fine, take your brother to the armory, but be quick about it!" Vegeta said. After a short walk they arrive at the armory. Raditz looks around in the armor-modules. " What's taking so long?" an agitated Kakarot said. " Have patience, it looks like all the armors are taken" Raditz replied. After a long search, Raditz found one remaining suit of armor. It was still in good condition, in fact it was never used before. " Here,I found one" Raditz yelled over to Kakarot. The long haired saiyan freed the armor form the iron pins holding it in position. " It's an armor type usually given to low ranking Frieza soldiers from an amphibian of reptilian race, hence it is blue" Raditz explained. Kakarot didn't like the idea: " Oh for god's sake, I'll look like a frickin' Kodiashian!". Raditz laughed and threw to the armor to Kakarot. " Here get dressed you slimy toad haha" he continued, enjoying the sweet moment. The saiyan wasn't really pleased with it, but he took it and dressed himself. He took the suit in his hands, wondering how to put the small armor on. " Hey bro, how do I put this thing on anyways?" Kakarot asked on an agitated way. " Hehe, just put them on, it's made of a stretchy material" Raditz said," Good thing too, otherwise our armors would break when we transform". After a couple of minutes, Kakarot was fully dressed in combat gear. It looked good on him, with the armor as black as his heart. " Great, you really look like father now" Raditz said with a smile. Kakarot smirked back for a moment, but quickly looked serious again. " Now let's join up with Nappa and Vegeta" Raditz said. They left the armory..

Meanwhile..

In the throne room, a small person was sitting in a giant flying seat. He wore a combat armor just like the rest of the base, but it was dyed purple instead of black or blue. The creature had a peculiar look as well: small black horns and a purple gem-like thing on his head. He was looking outside, seemed to be sunken into his thoughts. The small creature was no one other than Frieza, the intergalactic tyrant. Frieza was kind of daydreaming, no doubt thinking which solar system he would conquer next. As of a sudden, the commander from the landing tower entered the throne room. He went down on his knees and spoke:" Lord Frieza, I'm humbled to greet you". Frieza's flying chair slowly turned around. Then, his voice echoed through the hall:" What is it?". " Prince Vegeta and his two soldiers have returned my lord" the commander reported. " Excellent, you may leave now" Frieza said in a cold way. " Uhh.. lord Frieza.. there is something else" the commander mumbled. Frieza gave the guy a sharp look. " Speak up" the tyrant said. "P-prince Vegeta didn't return alone with his two henchmen, h-he had a fourth man with him" the commander said with a clear fear in his voice. " A fourth?" Frieza said. " Yes.. I think he's a saiyan, because he had a tail" the commander said. Frieza's eyes widened. " A saiyan? How is that possible?" Frieza said with a raised voice. The door to the throne room opened again. This time a long and elegant man entered. He had greenish hair and blue skin. He was also wearing a combat suit, but with a cape. " A saiyan?" the man said in the same confused voice as Frieza. " How good of you to join us Zarbon" Frieza said. Zarbon walked over to Frieza and stood next to him. " Tell me Zarbon, where did this saiyan come from?" Frieza asked Zarbon. " I've got no idea. I thought your highness had killed the saiyans when you blew up their planet and then after Dodoria and his men destroyed all those who where on other planets" Zarbon said confused." I thought I only spared Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz. Shoot where did this saiyan come from?" Frieza wondered. " They are coming to bring out their report lord Frieza, perhaps you can ask it?" The commander said. " How wonderful" Frieza said and took his scouter off. From out of nowhere he shot a laser like attack from his eyes at the commander, which vaporized the man. A scorch mark was all that was left of the soldier. Frieza put his scouter back on… Kakarot and Raditz met up with the other two again. Nappa already giggled when he saw Kakarot in the distance. " Hehehe look Vegeta, little Kakarot's a toad" an amused Nappa said. For the first time, Vegeta smirked as well, but said nothing. " Okay here we are" Raditz said. " Fine" was Vegeta's only answer. The four saiyans walked to the throne room with Vegeta and Nappa ahead. They entered the throne room.

Frieza and Zarbon watched them enter the room. When they stood before lord Frieza the three saiyans bowed down, sitting on one knee. Kakarot however didn't bow, he just stood there. Frieza and Zarbon where speechless. " Get the hell down you fool" Nappa whispered to Kakarot. " Why should I?" Kakarot said. " Get your ass down , NOW!" Vegeta yelled at Kakarot. When the prince yelled at the saiyan, he finally got on his knees. " Greetings Lord Frieza. We have returned from our mission on planet Chromos and Kodiasha. The natives where annihilated, the planets are your to command" Vegeta said. " I see, good work Vegeta" Frieza said with delight. " It's an honor to serve you master Frieza" Vegeta said. In his heart however he hated saying that. His biggest desire was to one day overthrow Frieza and rule the universe himself! " Good, you and your men can rest a few days as a reward" Frieza said. " Now.. Who is this Vegeta?" Frieza asked. " Allow me to leave the word to Raditz" Vegeta said. " Permitted" Frieza replied. Raditz stood up. " Greetings master Frieza. This is my younger brother Kakarot, he is at your service" Raditz said," He was send to planet Earth on the far edge of the universe. He destroyed the planet's inhabitants and I picked him up thereafter". Frieza hovered to little forward. " Kakarot.. Come closer" Frieza ordered the young saiyan. Kakarot got up and walked over to Frieza. Everyone in the room watched the scene anxiously. Kakarot stood before Frieza. " So Kakarot, was Earth difficult to conquer?" Frieza asked him." It had some strong fighters, but I won outright" Kakarot said." I see, Welcome to the planet trade organization. We don't have a lot of saiyans these days" Frieza said. " Yes so I've heard .. too bad" Kakarot played along. Frieza smiled. " You really remind me of someone, It's like I've seen you before" Frieza thought out loud. " Yes lord Frieza, he looks just like that saiyan Bardock" Zarbon said. " Ah yes now I remember, I've..uhh.. seen.. him before" Frieza said," You are his offspring right? You really look alike". Kakarot smiled:" I am, never met the guy and I don't care too much about him" . " I like you Kakarot, now I wonder.. will you serve me?" Frieza asked. Kakarot bowed down. " As long as I live, I'll fight for your honor" Kakarot said with dignity. Frieza seemed pleased. " Great, serve me well and you will live well" Frieza said," You can rest up now, leave us now Vegeta". " Yes master Frieza" Vegeta said and the three other saiyans got up. Kakarot turned his back to Frieza, but before he did, he gave the tyrant a quick mad look. Then he walked down to the other saiyans. As he walked past Vegeta, the prince said to him:" Goddammit Kakarot, you almost got us killed". Kakarot stopped for a moment and said:" At least I'm not shivering before him". Kakarot turned around and left. Vegeta stood there for a moment, astounded. Then he and the other two saiyans left the throne room.

"That saiyan is going to be a problem…" Frieza thought to himself as he saw the saiyans walk out of the throne room.


	4. GC Chapter 4: Rebellion on Hazoc

Two weeks later..

Our four saiyans had a week off. The week before they arrived at the Capital of Frieza's empire, introducing the low class saiyan Kakarot to the cosmic emperor. Vegeta used this week to train in the training facilities of the planet. Raditz and Nappa joined the prince, however didn't progress as much as the saiyan prince. The other day Vegeta fought 15 saibamen and effortlessly won. Nappa did well too, as he disposed of six of them with only minor damage. Raditz fought well and killed two of them, though from a weaker batch. And Kakarot? Well the young saiyan did nothing else but hanging around in the tavern, getting drunk. It's here we pick up the story, in the Capital's biggest tavern.

The canteen was filled with soldiers from Frieza's empire. Various races and genders mixed. There were often tavern brawls, drunk soldiers and an occasional killing. We find Kakarot at the bar, drinking the largest pint available with his two newly met friends, Borius and Avair. " And what did I do next do you think?" A drunk Kakarot asked his drinking partners. " Hik.. what ?" Borius asked. " I took the earthling woman inside my bedroll, MAN what a night!" the drunken saiyan continued. " Hiliarious!" the soldier asked. " And what .. happened then?" Avair curiously asked. " Well.. let's.. Hik.. say that I scouted the human's features!" Kakarot laughed. " So, why did you not bring it here?" Borius said while drinking from his beer. " Well , a grasshopper's servant killed her, along with the forest I was in!". It was silent for a moment. But then the three of them burst out laughing. When they recovered from laughing, Kakarot asked:" So what's up with this Frieza clown? Is he cripple or something?". Borius and Avair were so wasted however , they didn't really respond anymore. " Yeah.. hik.. whatever, I'm going to the restroom" Kakarot said, got up and waddled through the cantina. Kakarot however accidently bumped into another grunt, causing the grunt's beer to be spilled all over him. The grunt was no one other than Fraxus, one of the tougher soldiers in the force. He was of the same race as commander Cui, the unofficial rival of Vegeta. " Hey you drunk monkey, you'll pay for that!" Fraxus was screaming in anger. Kakarot stared at the guy, with a drunken facial expression. The entire cantina went silent and everyone watched the two guys. " You sir, you need a need a glass of water!" Kakarot said while trying to hold his laugh. " Oh yeah monkey boy, and why is that" Fraxus said on an intimidating tone. " Because fish need to be in the water, ya fish face!" Kakarot yelled and laughed hard. Next thing he knew, Fraxus punched Kakarot in the face. A brawl followed. The entire cantina screamed and cheered for their favorite, either Fraxus or Kakarot. During the fight, Zarbon entered the room with Vegeta and the other two saiyans. " God, what's going on here?" Zarbon said. " Seems I'm missing a good fight" Nappa said with a grin on his face, really to join. " No Nappa, stay here" Raditz said. " Raditz is right, don't move" Vegeta said,: let's see what he can do". The fight was drawing to a close. Kakarot grabbed Fraxus by the collar of his armor, and punched the guy a couple of times into the face. The saiyan threw him down and turned his back on him. Fraxus wasn't out however, and tried to do a sneak attack on the saiyan. Kakarot detected his move however, and turned around and gave the guy a solid uppercut, knocking him out. Kakarot put his foot on Fraxus' chest, raised his arms and yelled:" WHO IS THE KING OF THIS CANTEEN!". Everyone cheered Kakarot's name and saluted him, the next self proclaimed king of the canteen. " Right then, drinks for everyone!" Kakarot added to it. Everyone went about his business. Kakarot walked over to the restroom door, but suddenly Vegeta and Zarbon stood before him. " So.. Uhh Kakarot it is.. What was that about?" Zarbon said to Kakarot. " I'm sorry sir Zarbon, but he asked for it" Kakarot said. " Next time, try to control yourself, otherwise face the consequences! Understood!?" Zarbon said to the saiyan with a slight tone of frustration. "y-yes sir Zarbon" Kakarot said but didn't like doing so. " Fine, I'll leave your briefing to Vegeta" Zarbon said and left the room. " Great job once again Kakarot.. While we were out training, you were laying back in this filthy place" Vegeta said. " Hey I did some training too!" Kakarot said. " Yeah? Besides your drinking arm?" Vegeta said sarcastically. " I did some brawls here and there, and I trained a few hours with Borius.." Kakarot said. " Vegeta grunted and walked away:" Follow" he said. Raditz however used his scouter during the fight and registered Kakarot's fighting power was at 620." How did he increase it without any serious training" Raditz wondered.. Further down the hallway Vegeta started his briefing. " Planet Hazoc, our main scouter production facility, has rebelled against Frieza's rule. Frieza is going to send us into the battlefield to "persuade" them not to break the alliance" Vegeta explained. " Why don't we just kill them for their insolence?" Nappa asked. " Good point, but you see Nappa.. Frieza still needs scouters right? So we can't destroy the planet nor can we kill them all" Vegeta said. " So what you suggest we do then?" Raditz asked the saiyan prince. " I say we intimidate them enough so they will reconsider our side" Vegeta said while a sadistic smile appeared on his face. The other three saiyan grinned. " So when do we leave?" Raditz said. " That's the thing, we are not coming Raditz" Vegeta replied. " What? Why?!" Raditz said out loud. " Nappa and Kakarot have to do this, we on the other hand need to be on planet Tritek" Vegeta said. " Tritek? That's the planet were we were almost outmatched! That was one crazy battle" Nappa yelled. " Nice to see you remember Nappa, I'm surprised you can even remember something" Vegeta grinned. " Anyways, you guys need to report to Cui; he'll be leading the assault" Vegeta continued. " I don't like the idea of having to be stuck with this low class rat" Nappa said angrily. "Likewise" Kakarot quickly said. Vegeta smiled, he seemed to had great pleasure in this little twist. " Well brother, see you later.. try to stay alive" Raditz said while walking over to Kakarot. As a goodbye, they have each other a pat on the back. Vegeta said something to Nappa as well, but Kakarot couldn't hear what it was. The saiyan prince and the low class warrior left the scene. " Well Kakarot, It's up to us now isn't it" Nappa said with a smirk. " Don't worry Nappa, I'll protect you " Kakarot joked." Yeah right, I'll need it" Nappa said sarcastically. The two saiyans walked to the pod-bays. Upon arriving at the pods, two soldiers approached the two saiyans. " Here lord Nappa, your scouter and your companion's scouter" one of them said while handing the devices over. Nappa took his blue scouter and gave the green one to Kakarot. It was the first time Kakarot had a scouter. He decided to test it quickly and used it on the soldiers. " Haha 86 and 95, pathetic!" Kakarot laughed. The two soldiers looked at each other, wondering what has gotten into the saiyan. Then Kakarot pointed his scouter at Nappa. It took a little longer to measure his power. The scouter gave him a 5500 power level. " Wow.. Impressive" Kakarot said. Nappa smirked." I'm only second to Vegeta boy. Before the destruction of our home planet, I was the commander in chief of the saiyan army!" Nappa bragged. " Raditz mentioned something like that yes" Kakarot said. " Well Kakarot, let's get going then, planet Hazoc is only a week from here, so we'll get there quickly" Nappa explained. The two saiyans crawled inside the spacepod and took off.

One week later..

Two saiyans crash into the planet Hazoc, just outside a big city. After a while they got out. " Well this is it" Nappa said. " Hazoc huh? I don't see too many rebels" the low class warrior said. " Fool, they will not wait for us here" Nappa said," Now let's find that squid face Cui". Both of them flew up and left the pods. After a short flight, they arrived at the staging camp of Frieza's army. They walked past a dozen of grunts, and finally found the leader. Like Nappa said, he had fish like features just like that Fraxus has. The leader watched the two saiyan approach with a mocking smile. " So there are Vegeta's pets" Cui said. Nappa, trying to hide his frustration, said:" Master Cui, we have arrived and are ready to serve". " I see, is good old Veggie not here?" Cui laughed. " Lord Vegeta was ordered somewhere else" Kakarot said. " Figures, I don't know why master Frieza likes him so much" Cui said to himself," All right.. the two of you approach the western part of the main capital. Let's make this quick and remind them they cannot mess with Lord Frieza". Nappa and Kakarot nodded. Cui and his platoon took off. The saiyans also took off to the western area. It was not very far, and the saiyans arrived quickly. However, upon landing, a large group of rebels appeared out of nowhere. They had combat armors just like Frieza's forces, but sawed of the shoulder pads and painted the armor grey. " Saiyans! Why are you here?" One of the rebels yelled at the two saiyans. " Well it seems you guys lost your mind and tried to revolt against Frieza" Nappa replied. " Yeah right, Frieza is the biggest tyrant the universe ever knew, he makes my people work as slaves in the factories to produce your precious little scouters!" the rebel said in anger. " I don't give a darn about your people pipsqueak" Nappa smirked. The rebel raised his hand, signaling even more men to come out of hiding. The two warriors were completely surrounded. Kakarot put his hand on his scouter and activated it. " Nappa, the scouters says there are 200 men around us, the average powerlevel is 90" Kakarot calmly said. " Hahahahahah" Nappa laughed," Now Kakarot, let me show you a feat only an elite can pull off!". Kakarot crossed his arms and said:" what are you going to do? Give them all a flower?". " Hold my scouter for a moment" Nappa said. Kakarot took Nappa's scouter. Nappa began to focus his energy, to an amount that began to shake the planet. Kakarot watched in awe while looking at his scouter:" it's at 5000.. now it's going over 6000! What the!". Nappa stretched out his arms next to his body and extended his point and mid finger. Veins popped out on Nappa's face. " NOW, DIEEEE!" Nappa screamed and quickly moved his arm upward. A gigantic explosion followed, reducing all of the rebels to dust. Only Kakarot was spared, as Nappa had diverted the energy away from the young saiyan. The attack left a big crater. The two saiyans were hovering above it, as the attack literally blew away the ground under their feet. Kakarot was speechless when seeing the crater." That's… incredible" Kakarot muttered, " you got to teach me that". " Haha glad you like my work, that was only a taste of my power!" Nappa smiled:" Now, let's see if there are any more of these fools around to destroy!". " Sure, I'll be glad to showcase my own power as well" Kakarot smirked. The two saiyans headed further into the Capital city…


	5. GC chapter 5: Death to the saiyans

Meanwhile on Frieza's capital planet..

The galactic tyrant sad in front of his big window, sunken away in his thoughts. The appearance of Kakarot after all these years was disturbing. How could he had survived? After he destroyed the saiyan home world, he had send several of his elites around the galaxy to eliminate any saiyan babies that were send out. The fighters on the planet he was send to were too weak to finish off an elite warrior of Frieza's army. So did the saiyan baby kill him? Impossible! Frieza began to wonder if the saiyans didn't record all babies that were send out. If that was to be true, there could be a lot more saiyans left alive. He began to think it wasn't a good idea to keep the saiyans alive, although Vegeta had always been one of his favorites. As he reached out to pick up his glass of wine, the door to the throne room opened. It was Zarbon and Dodoria, who just got back from a mission. " Sire, Planet Knossas has been conquered for your pleasure" Dodoria said with proud. Frieza didn't answer. " Uhh? Sire?" Dodoria said. " Good Dodoria, now tell me, do you know this guy?" Frieza said with a calm voice and activated a projector. Above Frieza an image appeared, the image of Kakarot. Dodoria looked up and his face was clear, he was baffled. " Wait what?! Bardock?" Dodoria said confused," No, this must be someone who looks alike, Bardock died with the other saiyans". " To be precise, it's his son Kakarot" Zarbon said. Dodoria looked amazed at Zarbon. " How did he survive, I thought I SPECIFICALLY SAID to kill any saiyan baby being send out!" Frieza raised his voice while saying. Sweat appeared on the pink alien's head. " Lord Frieza, we sought them all out and destroyed them, I don't know how this one lived" he said quickly. Frieza wasn't pleased by this answer and started to grunt. " Lord Frieza, it is possible that he was send off planet a couple of hours before his destruction, hence why we don't have flight information" Zarbon said. This seemed to calm Frieza down, saving Dodoria's hide. " That might be it, good thinking Zarbon" Frieza said. " I've made a decision" Frieza continued. " What sire?" Zarbon said. " I've had enough of these saiyans, they are becoming a problem.. I want them all dead" Frieza said while a sadistic grin appeared on his face. The flashback in his mind: Him hovering over his ship, sending his Death ball into planet Vegeta killing thousands of saiyans and a portion of his army stationed there. How he cherished the feeling of destroying the saiyan world. Only Vegeta's father and a lone saiyan warrior tried to fight back. " Sire? Are you sure? Vegeta is good for business" Dodoria said. " Yes I'm positive" Frieza said," Zarbon, send word to Cui on Hazoc he needs to kill Nappa and Kakarot. You Dodoria will head out with a battalion to deal with Vegeta and Raditz yourself". Both men bowed down and left the throne room. Frieza then turned around again to the window, laughing. After an hour Dodoria left with his men to the planet Vegeta was going. Zarbon went to the intergalactic control and communication station. He entered the room and spoke to the commander:" You there, I need to contact Cui now!'. " Uhh sure sir, but why?" he replied. " That's no business of your, now back off!" Zarbon said on a threatening tone. The guy quickly backed away and Zarbon picked up the microphone." Hello Cui, do you read me?" Zarbon said. In a system far away, Cui's scouter bleeped. Cui was sitting in a ruined city with a squad of his men. The alien reached for it and activated the communications. " Yes this Cui, who is this?". "Zarbon speaking: how is the mission going on?" Zarbon said. " Fine, the Hazocians have surrendered today and agreed to continue the scouter production. Tomorrow we'll leave and return to base, over" Cui reported. " What about the saiyans?"Zarbon asked. " Hate to say it, but they've played a major role in the skirmish. But this Kakarot guy is a madman, I saw him rip off a woman's head the other day" Cui said with a raised eyebrow:" And Nappa is a brute too.. but I just have to live with that". " Actually, you don't have to anymore.." Zarbon said with amusement. " Huh? What do you mean?" Cui asked. " Frieza ordered the deaths of all the saiyans today" Zarbon said. Cui began to smile. " So his lordship wants you to kill Nappa and Kakarot there on Hazoc, can you do it?" the green alien said. " With pleasure! They are no match for me and my men!" Cui laughed. " Good, then report when it is done, Zarbon out"..

Far away, on the planet Tritek..

We find the saiyan prince and the low class warrior outside their pods. " grr what a waste of time this was.." Vegeta complained. " Yes indeed, they said they didn't even know why we are here" Raditz complained as well. " Next time Zarbon better makes sure not to waste my time again, or I'll turn that coward inside out" Vegeta said. Both saiyans were ready to get back into the spaceships, but as of a sudden Raditz scouter activated. " High powerlevels detected nearby!" Raditz said in panic. Vegeta looked over to Raditz and activated his scouter as well and scanned the area. But it wasn't necessary anymore. Dodoria landed with fifteen of his men. " Well well ,what do we have here" Dodoria said. " Dodoria.. what are you doing here?" Vegeta said. " I've got some bad news for you Vegeta" Dodoria says with a smile. " What, you haven't washed yourself for a month?" Vegeta mocked. Dodoria's men giggled along only to be silenced by Dodoria's menancing look. " You think you are funny Vegeta? You won't be laughing when I send you to the next dimension!" Dodoria yelled. " What? " Vegeta said with a raised voice. " You heard me, Frieza send me to collect your head.. oh and your little saiyan lapdog too!" . Raditz looked at the fat alien in anger. " So Frieza finally decides to kill us eh?" Vegeta said with a grin. Then, suddenly, Vegeta's scouter communication activated and a voice spoke: " VEGETA! COME IN!". " Yes, what is it?" Vegeta answered. " This is Nappa! I don't know what is going on, but Cui's men are attacking us! I've lost Kakarot he disappeared!" Nappa screamed through the scouter. " Get your ass off planet now! And Kakarot too!" Vegeta said. " But I'm a saiyan, I will not run from them!" Nappa said. " You are no match for Cui you idiot! Get out of there and meet us in the Vector-9 quadrant, Vegeta out" Vegeta said and shut down the com. " Fool, your little monkey squad won't get away" Dodoria taunted. Dodoria and his men prepared to fight. " Now let's see that puny power level" Dodoria laughed and pointed his scouter on Vegeta. After a few seconds of bleeping, the reading was complete. " 19.500? Your power has grown little prince" Dodoria said amazed," but still no match for me". " Raditz, you get those henchmen of my back, I'll try to distract Dodoria so when can escape". " I will, but are we running?" Raditz asked. " Something big is about to happen, and we have to live to fight another day" Vegeta reluctantly admitted. Both saiyans got into fighting stance. The soldiers rushed over to Raditz and Vegeta flew up to Dodoria..

Meanwhile back on Hazoc.

" GRAAAGGGHHH YOU DIRTY LITTLE RUNTS GET OFF OF ME!" Nappa yelled. Cui's men were peppering the saiyan with their energy blasters. Nappa flew up to them, and bashed them away one by one. Another group rushed at the saiyan. One of them tried to punch Nappa in the face. Too bad for him the saiyan grabbed his hand. " Whadda you know, a brave one" Nappa laughed as he crushed the soldier's hand. The grunt was screaming in agonizing pain. Two others soldiers got Nappa in a stranglehold from behind. " Grab the saiyan's tail!" one of them yelled. The second grunt reached out for Nappa's tail and squeezed it, which only met with laughter instead of pain. " Haha fools! You really think an elite like me would have such weakness?" Nappa laughed. Ten other grunts flew up towards him and attacked him. Nappa was being hit by a lot of fists, without flinching. " Grr you guys are annoying me!" Nappa yelled and stretched his arms. A vicious explosive wave followed. None of the grunts survived. Nappa sighed. " impressive saiyan" a voice spoke. Nappa looked down to the ground. It was Commander Cui, standing with his arms crossed and eyes closed. " You truly are something, but just a measly fly compared to me" Cui said calmly. Nappa panicked at the sight of Cui, the elite veteran knew he was no match for the fish-face alien. Trying to keep cool, Nappa said: " So Frieza fears the saiyans? He's right to do so!" . " Poor man, Frieza only wants you gone because you are pests nothing more" Cui replied. Nappa flies down. " Let's end this now quickly" Cui says as he raises his hand, readying an energy attack. Nappa desperately charges a Ki-blast bomb to counter, although knowing it won't be enough. " Now- BEGONE!" Cui yells and is about to launch his attack. As of a sudden Cui is grabbed. It is Kakarot! The young saiyan is heavily bloodied and his armor is broken. Kakarot gets Cui in a full Nelson. " QUICK NAPPA! Fire your attack!" Kakarot yells. " Kakarot you sly dog!" Nappa says in relief. " See how you like this one!" Nappa yells and throws his attack. Everything happened so fast Cui couldn't react in time. Kakarot flew away on the last nanosecond, but used energy bonds on Cui to make sure he won't move. A big explosion followed. Kakarot flies to Nappa. " Where have you been?" Nappa asked the saiyan. " Well after they attacked us, Cui punched me so hard I flew away.. It's hard to stand on my legs.." Kakarot says while almost falling. The smoke from the explosion cleared. Cui was unharmed of course, but pretty pissed. "So you are still alive are you young monkey..I'll eat you alive!" The alien said angrily. Cui rushed at the two saiyans. Kakarot pushed Nappa away and stood there as Cui approached at high speed." NAPPA! Close your eyes!" Kakarot yelled at the saiyan giant. " Why?" he asked. " JUST DO IT!" the saiyan yelled back. Nappa listened and closes his eyes. Kakarot lifts his two hands next to his face, with all his fingers stretched. " YOUR MINE!" Cui yelled as he was only five meters away from the saiyans. " TASTE THIS ONE! TAIYOKEN!" Kakarot yelled. A blinding light followed, as intense as the sun's rays. Cui took the flash head on. After the light had cleared, Cui mumbled in agonizing pain from his eyes. " Now let's go Nappa, quickly!" Kakarot said. The two saiyans rushed away as fast as possible. " What was that ? " Nappa asked while flying at high speed. " It's a little trick I learned on Earth, they once used it to escape me" Kakarot said. Both saiyans rushed for their pods. Not that much later they got to them and quickly disembarked into space. Kakarot needed the life support system, as he was badly damaged. Nappa hoped he would make it to Vector-9, the system Vegeta would meet them.. If he survives that is. The pods seared through space. The war for the universe had begun…


	6. GC chapter 6: Trouble on Z'Haessa

A few days later..

Nappa and Kakarot's space pods were still flying through space. Nappa was starting to worry about the prince, he had not heard from him since Frieza's forces tried to kill them. The only thing he knew was that Dodoria and his men ambushed Vegeta and Raditz. Nappa also knew that Dodoria was stronger than the saiyan prince, although not by that much. Nappa was also starting to be a bit concerned about the low level rat in the space pod besides his. Kakarot was still out cold, an reanimation mask hung on to his face. Occasionally, the young saiyan opened his eyes and lost consciousness again. " We've arrived at the sector Vegeta told us about" Nappa said while looking at his monitor. Nappa's eyebrows frowned. " There is only one habitable planet in the system, suppose we don't have much of a choice" the saiyan said to himself," I only hope the natives aren't too strong, we are in no condition to brawl". " Na-ppa.. Any word about Vegeta?" Kakarot mumbled. " No not at all, we are landing on that planet over there" Nappa said. Kakarot was going to answer, but lost his consciousness again. The saiyan was in a bad condition. " No time to waste, let's get this thing on the ground" Nappa said and activated the landing procedure on his vessel and Kakarot's. On the way down in the atmosphere, Nappa saw a giant tree like thing on the other side of the planet. When the pods got out of the clouds, the land revealed a big jungle, as far as the eyes could see. " Wow, this place reminds me of Harak" Nappa said to himself while admiring the view. The pods were flying just over the giant trees. " Time to find out the natives power levels" Nappa said:" Computer! Give me the planetary details, now!". The computer awoke and took a few minutes to calculate. All kinds of button highlighted an bleeped. " assessment complete" the onboard computer said. " Report" Nappa said. " Planet's atmosphere composition: 79% nitrogen, 15% oxygen, 6% and increasing: unknown substance. Suitability for life: yes. Population remaining: 15% procent. Native power by average: 2000". " WHAT? 2000?!" Nappa screamed in disbelief. " What the.. that's impossible.. But how?" Nappa muttered," but wait: 15% remaining? Who killed them?". " No other choice than to land.." Nappa said and put the pods down. The incoming pods wreaked a big part of the jungle, plunging down in the dirt with big impact. After a while Nappa got out his pod. " So, what's this planet called anyways?" the saiyan said to his computer. " Planet: Z'Haessa" the computer quickly answered. " Z'h.. what?" Nappa said with a tone of sarcasm," Whatever, let's see what's on this dirt ball". Nappa walked over to Kakarot's pod and opened the door. Kakarot was conscious, looking at Nappa with small eyes. " So the low level is still alive huh? You're more resilient than I gave you credit for" Nappa laughed. Kakarot tried to said something, but thanks to the mask it Nappa only heard mumbling. " Don't fret yourself youngling, I'll see if I can find some help" Nappa said with a grin face and left the crater. Normally a saiyan who couldn't defend himself would be dead in the saiyan culture, however these were desperate times. Even Nappa realized they needed to band together now that Frieza declared war on them. It would require a big change in mentality and form a companionship to beat Frieza.

Nappa stood on the edge of the crater, looking around in the forest. The hardened veteran knew that an ambush could be behind any tree. Nappa used his scouter. " huh? Two powers close by? 1500 and 1100" Nappa said. " Nappa pointed it at Kakarot as well to make sure it wasn't Kakarot's power level interfering . " power level 40, no it's not the low class, so it must be natives" Nappa said and boldly ventured into the forest. After a short walk, he stopped. He heard all kinds of noises. " COME OUT!" Nappa yelled. The cry of the saiyan was only met with soft laughter. The voices sounded cat-like. " Z' hadir M'aiq c'thom" someone spoke. Nappa was visibly getting agitated. Before Nappa could sense it, a set of claws raced over to him and scratched him in the face. As fast as it came, the attacker disappeared into the high trees again. " Argghh what the hell?" the saiyan yelled in frustration," That's it, I'm blowing up your little forest!". The saiyan formed a ki-blast bomb and threw it at the trees he thought his attackers were. A loud bang followed. The surrounding trees were destroyed as well. " Heh, takes care of that" Nappa bragged cockily. " M'ait al y'atyr.. You are too ignorant alien" a voice spoke from behind Nappa, who quickly turned around. Nappa couldn't believe his eyes: two tiger-like cat people stood before him. They stood on two legs like humans do, were covered in fur that resembled an earth saber tiger and Siberian tiger. Big fangs could also be seen, as well as a good deal of muscles. They had cat- like eyes, but slightly glowing. " What are you?" Nappa asked with his angry grin on. " M'ait atyr Z'iat.. You are not welcome here!" one of them said: " This entire world belongs to the Y'atar 'Thy.. the Hollow tree!". " What are you muttering about cat? " Nappa grinned. As of a sudden the cat-people's eyes turned red fell to the ground. Nappa watched in amazement as the cats crawled in pain over the floor. They seemed to hear voices in their heads. Nappa scouter alerted the warrior. " power level raised up to 1800 and 1900.. what the heck is wrong on this planet" Nappa said on a concerned tone. One of the cat-people got up and charged Nappa like a madman. Although unnaturally powerful, one on one the cat was no match for Nappa. The cat tried to go for the instant kill and bite Nappa's throat. However the saiyan giant parried the first incoming fist and managed to grab the cat at his throat. " What's wrong pussycat?" Nappa mocked while looking into the beast's eyes. " M'AIT Y'UH!" the cat yelled and fired ki-lasers from his eyes. Nappa dodged just in time, but had to release his grip on the cat. The cat took advantage of this and gave Nappa a powerful uppercut which send the saiyan flying through a couple of trees. Nappa got up again, swiping the blood from his mouth. Nappa smiled. " Well well, it's been quite some time I've had an opponent like this" Nappa said. The cat laughed an violently rushed at Nappa again. It was a meter away from Nappa, but then something happened it did not expect. Nappa slashed his leg upwards with enormous power, breaking the opponent's spine. The cat-warrior fell down lifeless. Nappa laughed over the beast's corpse. The other cat, meanwhile lost his pains and got up again, walked over to Nappa with is fangs showing and claws ready. Nappa saw the cat man approach: " Ohh I'm sorry was that your friend? I'll make sure you'll see him soon!". " M'Ait Yut'ur arthy M'nk" the cat replied. " Listen you dirty kitty, I don't speak your language!" Nappa said. The cat gave Nappa a dark grin, its eyes glowing red. " Y'tar U'rior 'Tory" the cat-man yelled at the forest. It was so loud the entire area heard it. Nappa found it quite hilarious:" What are you doing? Purring? Having a fur ball in your mouth?". As of a sudden, a lot of red eyes appeared in the dark bushes around Nappa.. It seems Nappa got more than he bargained for. " Darn it" Nappa said while a sweat drop dropped down from his head. " I guess I'll have to clear the entire litter box here" Nappa encouraged himself. The red eyes got closer.

Not that far from there..

Kakarot had released himself from the life-support. He had recovered enough to walk around. He was still bloodied and his armor was broken. " Where the hell have we landed?" Kakarot wondered as he stumbled around. However at that moment the Cat- warrior over with Nappa had screamed. " Wow, what was that?" Kakarot said to himself after it was over. As he was looking into the air and stepping forward, something gave a loud "crack" under his feet. The saiyan looked down. It was a skull, lying next to a big pile of other skulls. For a moment the saiyan was scared by it, but quickly regained his wit. " Wow, someone has really felt "saiyan" around here" Kakarot smiled. " These skulls have a strange appearance.. Cat like.. " he said to himself. Next to the pile of skulls there were a lot of holes, scorch marks and dried blood. " Seems like there was a savage battle here a couple of weeks ago" the saiyan thought. The saiyan warrior wandered a bit more into the jungle, he heard energy explosions in the distance. " Nappa is fighting.. But I can hardly walk, let alone fight" Kakarot said in shame. He stumbled into the explosion's direction. After a short walk, Kakarot discovered something even more disturbing. A giant vine popped out of the ground. It must have been 25 meters long. The ground shook. After a couple of minutes the soil calmed down and the vine lay down on the ground. Kakarot walked over to it. " Wow, what a plant.. and this is only a small root.." Kakarot said. As Kakarot approached, the vine began to excrete a purple fluid which greatly looked like water. The saiyan was thirsty and wounded, so he didn't really hesitate and walked up to the vine to drink the fluid. Kakarot reached out his arm to collect the fluid. As his hands got closer to the vine, he began to hear voices inside of his head. Whispering, in a language he didn't comprehend. " What is this? Shut up!" Kakarot said to himself.. or to the voices in his head. " Y'utr salik" A cat-warrior said from out of nowhere? The beast sat on the vine. Kakarot was startled and walked backwards. " Shadzze, Alien.. No one may touch the holy Y'atar 'Thy root and drink it's Tuyur.. divine gift" the beast spoke. " What are you blabbering about cat man" Kakarot said." Your T'iyr.. tail, I've seen it before" the cat said. " What my tail? Explain yourself NOW!" Kakarot said and got in his fighting stance. The cat laughed:" You are in no condition to fight Shadzze". Kakarot knew it was right. The cat got up, and like with Nappa, it's eyes went red and cried out in madness. Kakarot panicked , as he could feel the cat's power increase a lot! " Darn it, I don't have any energy to defend myself!" Kakarot yelled. The cat flew over to Kakarot and punched him very hard. Kakarot fell to the ground, grabbing for his stomach in pain. The cat bowed down to make his finishing move. It raised his hands and extended his long claws while smiling like a madman. Kakarot's life flashed in head, all the people he killed, let suffer, crushed hopes and dreams. And yes, his saiyan comrades and Chi-Chi.. the one person who could have made him different. As of a sudden, a shadow flashed out of the bushes. The cat looked up, only to have a boot planted in his face. The cat flew away and crashed into the vine, which shivered in pain. The cat looked up, Kakarot as well. It was a human-like man, feral in appearance. He was bandaged all over, and had plenty of scars. He wore a bandana and fur. Then Kakarot noticed something else. He had the remains of Frieza's army battle armor woven into the guy's custom made armor. But Kakarot was even more startled at the last thing he saw. The guy had a saiyan tail!

The cat got up. " Arghh.. so it's YOU again" he said annoyed. " Yeah it's me Sidrashha.. Missed me?" the mysterious man with the tail said: " You really think your sneak attack at Zagahsti's temple would finish me off? You were careless". " I saw you die!" the cat, apparently named Sidrashha, yelled. The man grinned. " Prepare to meet your end at last! I should have killed you 4 years ago when I had the chance" Sidrashha said. The man laughed: " I've lived too long here to die right now". The two warriors flew to each other, seemingly even matched. A exchange of blows followed, with the tailed guy having the slight upper hand. However, the sly cat picked up a bit of dirt and threw it into the tailed guy's eyes, blinding him. Sidrashha took this to his advantage. He gave the man a few solid punched to the gut and face. Then he hovered over the ground, ready to finish the tailed man of with an energy blast. The blast caused a big shockwave and explosion. The smoke cleared, there was no sight of the tailed man. Sidrashha sighed and cheered his victory: " M'ait yu't C'asvad! YOU WERE NO MATCH FOOL!". Kakarot looked up to the cat man in the air. To his great amazement the tailed warrior flew over the cat man. " HAHAHAHAH" the cat still laughed on. The tailed man smirked and spoke: " Think you finished me off?". The cat froze when he heard the tailed man and looked up. Before he could realize it, the man slashed him with a dagger. The wound was not that deep, but something strange happened. The bulky muscles began to fade, the red eyes disappeared and his ki- signature dropped to a measly level. Sidrashha fell to the ground. It looks like he reverted to a more "normal form". The cat had difficulty to get up, but when he saw the tailed man hovering above him he panicked. " So Sidrashha, still don't believe the effect of the dagger?" The guy taunted. In a frenzy panic, the cat man ran for his life. The tailed man smirked and hovered further above the ground. The tailed man began to gather energy. Kakarot could only watch.. The tailed man's power level increased significantly, like he was gathering energy for a finishing move. The tailed man held up one arm. " This is the end of you! Say goodbye!" the man yelled and fired a bright red energy ball. The ball raced over towards the running cat man with incredible speed. A red explosion followed. The tailed man smirked, enjoyed the kill. " Finally that idiot is of my back!" he said. He hovered back to the ground, this time walking over to the wounded saiyan. The man stood over Kakarot. " So, who are you? What are you doing on this planet?" the guy asked. " You are a saiyan aren't you?" Kakarot said? " Saiyan.. it's been quite some time since I heard that word.." he answered. " what do you mean?" Kakarot on his turn asked. " Well, a good ten years ago another alien warrior came down, wearing the same type of armor you do.. He said I was a saiyan and I had to die. Luckily for me he got ambushed bythe H'Aess, the tiger people." The guy explained:" When the H'Aess were finished with him, I sneaked up to the remains and salvaged what I could from the armor". " So there is a fifth saiyan survivor after all" Kakarot laughed while coughing up blood. " I'll explain everything to you, and you need to do some explaining as well.. but not here I'll take you to my shelter" the tailed man said. " Wait.. Nappa" Kakarot mumbled. " The other alien? I saw him not that long ago, I'll get him when I bring you to safety" The man said. He picked up Kakarot and swiftly flew him through the jungle..


	7. GC chapter 7: Lone survivor

Far away from Z'Haessa..

"GET HIM!" one of Dodoria's men yelled. Three men rushed at Raditz. Raditz, although a lot more powerful than each of them separately, had a hard time with them. The saiyan parried nearly each strike. The three grunts were giving everything. It was like an aerial ballet, three men punching and kicking faster than the eye could see. Then Raditz could see his opening. He swiftly kicked the strongest of them to the ground. The two remaining grunts rushed at him from both sides. He had to think fast. " SATURDAY CRUSH!" Raditz yelled as he stretched out his arms to his left and right and fired two purple energy blast. The two men were vaporized. Raditz hovered back down to the ground, catching his breath. Two others soldiers approached him fast. Raditz dodged the first incoming blow, only to be hit in the chest by the second grunt. Then the other one, a reptilian soldier, zapped behind him and started strangling the saiyan with his tail. " Hahaha what's the little saiyan soldier boy going to do now?" the soldier mocked him. The saiyan was in a tight spot. The soldiers kicked him repeatedly in the stomach. The belly-guard of his armor started to crack. Raditz had to act now, for otherwise he would be dead. The saiyan used his tail to slap the soldier holding him. As the grunt released him, Raditz turned around and killed him with a powerful neck-chop. The other man who was punching him, released an energy wave aimed at the long haired saiyan. Raditz stopped the blast with his hands, and with some effort he directed it towards the sky. Raditz jumped forward and killed the last soldier. Afterwards he had to catch his breath. The saiyan was victorious, but was also quite a bit wounded. Raditz looked over to Vegeta, who was still battling Dodoria.

Dodoria had quite a an advantage, as he more powerful than Vegeta. By this time Vegeta was already quite beaten down, he had a bloody face and his armor and jumpsuit were also damaged. The two were in a beam clash. " Give it up Vegeta! You can't win!" Dodoria yelled as he put more power into the blast. Vegeta, the stubborn saiyan prince that he is, replied:" NO! I will not lose to you! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" and released more of his power. The ground began to tremble and the rocks were flying around. " Fool" Dodoria laughed and put even more power into his own blast. Vegeta started to lose his ground, as he couldn't match Dodoria's beam. Dodoria could already sense his victory, as the beam was only a couple of meters away from the pesky prince. But then something happened the pink alien didn't expect. As of a sudden, he was kicked by Raditz. Normally it wouldn't be stronger than a flea bite, but now that he was of guard Dodoria was kicked away. The alien flew away a couple of meters, crashing into a big rock. Angry, he got up again. But before he realized Vegeta flew towards him and gave the pink alien a head butt at full speed. This really hurt, the blood flew out of Dodoria's mouth. Next Vegeta kicked him up in the air. While flying up, Vegeta got in some goods hits on Dodoria. But Dodoria could react quicker than Vegeta thought and smacked the saiyan prince to the ground. Raditz helped the saiyan prince back on his feet. " Let go fool, I didn't ask for your low level help!" Vegeta scolded. " Sorry Vegeta, but we need to get out of here, we can't win" Raditz said. " Are you suggesting I'm weak!" Vegeta yelled at Raditz, lifting his hand to make it seem he would blast the saiyan. " N-no prince Vegeta, but we have to withdraw and regroup with Nappa and Kakarot" Raditz tried to reason. " Hump.. like I need those two.." Vegeta said indifferently. " Please prince Vegeta, we are the last of the saiyans, like you said yourself not that long ago. If we are to have any chance of avenging our race, we need back up each other. By the warrior's blood that flows through our veins, we will defeat Frieza and be free!" Raditz said with fire in his eyes. Vegeta looked at Raditz for a few seconds, looked up to Dodoria and thought about it. He had little memory of his father and perhaps his saiyan people, but what he did have was the potential to be the strongest saiyan ever. A flashback of his father appeared in his head. His father, the King of all saiyans, told him to train hard and never forget his heritage. If Vegeta was worthy, he would one day join the saiyans of legend and become the thing known as the ultimate warrior in the universe: the super saiyan. " Frieza fears the saiyans" Vegeta said while looked at the horizon, " so that means he's afraid of me, that I will one day rise up to defeat him". " That's right prince, and I can speak for my little brother and Nappa that we will follow you to the end, to the day you terminate Frieza!" Raditz said. Vegeta was silent for a few seconds and started to laugh. " Fine, let's get out of here and meet up with those two half-wits" the saiyan prince said confidently. " Right" Raditz said cheerfully. Dodoria, having heard the conversation between the two warriors, said: " Keep on dreaming Vegeta! You'll never put a dent in lord Frieza! Better die now to keep some of your dignity"." This fat blob is getting annoying.. Raditz! Get the ships here, I'll take care of our fat guy over here" Vegeta said. Raditz ran over the space pods. " OHH NO YOU DON'T!" Dodoria yelled and was about to blast Raditz. Vegeta interfered however, zapping in front of Dodoria and blasted him at point blank range. This last attack took all of Vegeta's remaining energy however, and the prince fell down to the ground. Raditz picked him up and put him in his pod. Dodoria, slightly harmed, could only watch as the two pods flew up into space. Dodoria was pissed off, how could he be outsmarted by two monkeys? He flew down to the ground and walked over to a dead soldier. He got the dead one's scouter and put it on his face. After hitting a few buttons, he managed to make connection with Frieza's scouter. " Lord Frieza?" Dodoria said. " Yes, what is it Dodoria? are Vegeta and his goons dead?" the tyrant asked. " Well.. uhh.. th-they managed to slip away" Dodoria said in shame, fearing Frieza's wrath." Darn it you idiot! Where did they run of to?!" Frieza yelled through the intercom. " I don't have a clue, but I'll find out master Frieza" Dodoria said. " You'd better if you value your life" Frieza said and hung up. Dodoria had to find Vegeta, or else…

Meanwhile, on the jungle planet of Z' Haessa…

The mysterious man brought Kakarot to a small camp, made of woods and leaves. It was but a simple tent and a campfire, but it was well concealed. He put Kakarot on the bed and gave him some medicinal herbs. " Who beat you up like that?" the man asked. " Kuch.. it was Cui, one Frieza's gnomes" Kakarot said. " Frieza?" the man said, " who's that? I've heard that name before". " First of all, who are you?" Kakarot said. " Guess you can call me Ceeta, I'm unlucky enough to land on this forsaken planet when I was a child" the man said. Kakarot smiled:" I see, did you ever transform when the moon is full?". " what do you mean?" Ceeta said confused. " Did you transform in a great ape while there is a full moon, answer me!" Kakarot yelled. " No, but then again there is no moon on this planet!" Ceeta said. " What? No moon?!" Kakarot said surprised. " Yeah long story, but to make it short: The H'Aess shamans blew it up because the hollow tree "commanded" it". " H'Aess? Hollow tree? What all that rubbish?" Kakarot asked. " Before I explain, tell me , what is a saiyan?" Ceeta said. Kakarot laughed. Ceeta looked at him confused. " The saiyans are a mighty warrior race!" Kakarot said," You were sent by them to this planet!". " WHAT?" Ceeta yelled. " You my friend, you are a saiyan as well!" Kakarot said. " How do you know that!?" the new-revealed saiyan said. " For starters, every saiyan has a monkey-like tail. Second we all have black hair and black eyes.. like you both have" Kakarot answered. Ceeta was speechless:" Well, that would explain that tail and my powers.. So, why didn't they pick me up?". " The saiyan race was destroyed years ago.. Everyone died, the king, my parents, your parents, everyone" Kakarot explained," There are only four of us left now, well five now that we found you!". " So what are you doing here after all these years?" Ceeta asked. " We were ambushed by Frieza's men, the one possibly responsible for our race's demise, so we fled to this sector of the galaxy. Now we are waiting for the prince and my brother to show up" Kakarot said, " You have to come with us! We could use another saiyan in our band!" . " I can't leave" Ceeta said. " Huh why not?" Kakarot asked. " There is something about the Hollow tree, I believe we can tap into its potential to get way stronger. It's root secrete its fluid, but the ones coming from the roots are poisonous and make you lose your mind. Only the fluid from the tree's heart is pure enough to keep your sanity and get your power boosted exponentially" Ceeta explained. " Interesting, I'm sure Vegeta would want to get this" Kakarot said," So now, tell me about the tree". " I was only two years old when I ended up on this planet. However on the same day the hollow tree arrived by unknown means on the planet as well. It's a parasitic tree that is tall enough to almost reach the clouds. It sucks the life force out of the core of the planet, but not from the life forms on the planet, hence why it's still a lush jungle. A H'Aess told me that the core of the planet is made up of hallucinogenic substances. Those merge with the tree's own power boosting fluids to make a dangerous cocktail. The H'Aess were a fragile cat- like race, but because of some crazy shaman they hall had to drink the hallucinogen fluids, driving them all berserk and started killing each other. Their power was increased thirty-fold. I've been struggling to survive on this planet all my life, constantly on the run for the H'Aess. I've only managed to kill a couple of them with great effort" Ceeta explained. " What's that dagger you used on the fur ball during your fight?" Kakarot asked while looking at the belted dagger.

Before the saiyan could answer however, an explosion happened outside the tent. The two saiyans ran outside to look what was going on. To Kakarot's great delight is was no one other than Nappa! The saiyan's elite foot stood on a H'Aess face, planting it in the dirt. In each hand he held a dead cat-warrior. " Hahahahaha" Nappa laughed," Took some effort, but these lice-infested things were no match for me!". Ceeta was amazed, how could the alien be so powerful to kill three cat-men at the same time?! Then Nappa noticed the two men. " Oh hey Kakarot, still alive huh?" Nappa smirked. " That's for the concerns Nappa, I'm sorry I wasn't around to babysit you" Kakarot laughed back. " You crack me up" Nappa said," Now, who is that guy?". " This is Ceeta, our new saiyan addition" Kakarot said. " What?! Saiyan? Is this a bad joke ya low class?!" Nappa yelled in disbelief. Ceeta walked to Nappa. Nappa immediately saw his saiyan tail. " Wow, so it is true.. tell me, who are you?" Nappa asked the saiyan. " My name is Ceeta, apparently I was send here from our home planet, Kakarot told me" Ceeta said. "Guess they thought there would be no opposition here" Nappa remarked sarcastically," So what is your class?" Nappa asked. " Class?" Ceeta said confused. " Are you 1st, 2nd or 3rth class saiyan?" Nappa said. "I've no idea what you are talking about" Ceeta said. Nappa sighed and activated his scouter. "mmmm powerlevel 2054.. not bad.. " Nappa said, " Your definitely stronger than Kakarot and Raditz". Nappa thought a little. " Guess you have to be 2nd class if you have this kind of power level" Nappa said. " Hey Nappa, check out mine" Kakarot asked the bald saiyan. " Silly little Kakarot, but fine I'll see if I even get a reading from you" Nappa joked and activated his scouter once more. Nappa started to sweat:" What? … that cannot be.. 1275? What an increase.." " Allright!" Kakarot grinned and cracked his knuckles. Nappa couldn't believe that Kakarot had doubled his power with one zenkai. " A 3rd class saiyan shouldn't have a powerlevel over 1200!" Nappa thought to himself…

An hour later, Nappa was up to date on the situation on Z'Haessa and the hollow tree. " Let's attack it and gain that power from the core!" Nappa smirked. " I'm with you!" Kakarot grinned, eager for a bloodbath. " Count me in too" Ceeta said with equal eagerness. The three saiyans flew up in the air and headed for the big energy signal coming from the Hollow Tree…


	8. GC chapter 8: A maddening power

The saiyans flew at top speed to the target. It couldn't be missed however, the thing was as big as a skyscraper. It didn't take them to long to reach their destination. The saiyans landed at the foot of the giant tree. Ceeta was nervous and was sweating. Nappa noticed this and said:"What's wrong though guy? Why so sweaty?". Ceeta looked around and felt evil presence. Nappa got annoyed by this silence and yelled at the saiyan. Kakarot started to laugh gently. Nappa looked at Kakarot:" What's so funny low class?". " He he he, you are blind without those scouters of ours.. Ceeta can sense the enemy without those, as can I" Kakarot said with an arrogant tone," If you could , you would feel the kitty-people closing in around us". " WHAT? You can't detect someone without a scouter!" Nappa yelled. Kakarot closed his eyes while crossing his arms. " Mmmm let's see, a couple dozen of them.. One is heading for you Nappa" Kakarot said. " What the-" Nappa tried to say, but as Kakarot predicted a H'Aess zapped out of the bush and attacked Nappa. It tried to claw the saiyan, but he vanished out of sight. It planted its claw into the dirt. Kakarot was mocking the cat, while Ceeta was watching anxiously. The H'Aess looked around nervously, desperate to track down the saiyan he intended to kill by a sneak attack. It got up and stretched his hand, about to fire a energy blast into the area to lure the warrior out. Before it could realized it however, Nappa reappeared and grabbed it's arm and turned it around to the cat's own face. It was too late for the cat-warrior, it killed itself by blasting his own face off.. " Hahah that was not even a challenge!" Nappa exclaimed victoriously. " Good, but do you now realize how blind you are?" Kakarot said. Nappa gave Kakarot a mean look. Kakarot didn't stare down and looked Nappa straight into the eyes. " Fine, you'll have to teach me your little trick sometime" Nappa said annoyed. " When the two of you are done, turn your attention to our visitors here" Ceeta said sarcastically.

Out of the woodwork , the dozens of cats predicted by Kakarot appeared. There were five with really high power levels. Ceeta recognized these Z'Haess fast: It were the Shamans. The shamans were responsible for the mad outbreak of violence on the planet, forcing the cat- people to drink the Hollow tree's fluid. " Well well, Ro'Shar.. M'ait I'rk azun. It is you again you little monkey man" the head shaman spoke, " Remember what happened last time you tried to enter the tree?". Ceeta clutched his fists and growled at the Shaman. " I see you do remember the humiliation you went through. I'm surprised my warriors let you escape: you could barely even walk" the cat-wizard said. " That was 2 years ago, I'm stronger now AND I'm carrying the Claw-dagger!" Ceeta said confidently. The Shaman smiled:" Ahh yes the Dagger.. the dagger able to suck the effects of the Hollow tree out of the victim. I'm well aware of its power and the years to tried to acquire this pitiful relic" the cat said, not losing its confidence and arrogant tone. " Then you know I'm here to kill you and steal the power for myself!" Ceeta yelled. " What would Reishka think of you now?!" The shaman taunted. Kakarot looked at Ceeta and said:" Who the hell is Reishka?". Ceeta didn't answer, he only started at the shaman. He was obviously troubled by what the cat had said. The Shaman saw Ceeta was suffering inside and couldn't resist laughing. " I've had enough of all these cats, I say let's get them" Nappa said angrily while a vein popped up on his forehead. The shaman turned its attention to the two other saiyans. " You have the same type of scent as Ceeta, you must be of the same filthy race" he said. " Well, at least I don't have to use the litter box" Kakarot taunted back. The H'Aess warriors almost lost control and would have attacked the saiyans, but the Shamans held his hand up, signaling to practice restraint. " Tell me, what are you?" he said. " We are saiyans, the mightiest race in the universe. We landed here not out of free will, but now we are here we will smash this puny planet" Nappa said with pride. The cat smiled. " If you want to tree's power you'll have to defeat us all, and that's not going to happen" The shaman said. The saiyans' only answer was that they got into fighting position. " … So be it" The head shaman said," ATTACK!". The words just left his lips for a second and the cat people attacked. It was kind of unfair, the odds were around 1 to 30. They seemed to be controlled by one single entity, as they all did the same move. The dozens of H'Aess all charged a ki blast and fired it simultaneously. The impact of all those blasts lit up the entire sky and caused an extreme explosion. Being a sandy jungle, all the sands whipped up and created a huge dust cloud. No one could see 2 meters in front of them. The three saiyans survived the blast by combining their energy in one shield. Nappa couldn't see a thing as well with the sandstorm. " Grr darn it, I can't see a damn. Hey Kakarot where are you?" Nappa said as he looked around. But Kakarot nor Ceeta could be seen. The H'Aess got nervous too. " Rshak ar-mait.. did we get them?" One of them said. From out of nowhere, Ceeta jumped on one of the warriors. The H'Aess couldn't sense energy as well, so they couldn't sense one of theirs was in trouble. Ceeta did a surprise attack on the cat. He zapped in front of it. The cat warrior desperately tried to punch the saiyan outcast, but It got blocked easily. As the saiyan held onto the cat's arm, he got out his special dagger and stabbed the cat warrior. As seen before, they Hollow tree's control disappeared and his muscles and ki shrank to pitiful levels. Ceeta threw the dying H'Aess into the air, finishing him with a mouth blast. Then Ceeta zapped away to his next target. Meanwhile Kakarot was having his fun as well. He had grabbed a cat from behind and held him in a stranglehold. The saiyan knew there was another H'Aess close by, so he decided to lure him into killing his own man. " Hey over here! I've got the monkey man!" Kakarot yelled into the sandstorm. The nearby H'Aess heard it and couldn't really detect it wasn't a cat warrior. So then he fired a strong energy blast into the direction. Kakarot could detect the energy ball flying towards him. At the last second he released the cat he was holding and pushed him into the energy attack, while dodging it himself. The H'Aess was vaporized. " Mmm this strategy felt strangely familiar" Kakarot remarked.

Meanwhile, the head shaman was getting pissed. He used his powers to let the sandstorm subside. As quick as it appeared, the sandstorm disappeared. The saiyans had lost their advantage. " Finally, I can see something!" Nappa yelled. It was looking bad for the three warriors. The H'Aess attacked. The fighting was fierce. After a good 15 minutes, the saiyans were quite beaten down. Only Nappa really held his own, although he was losing his ground as well. Ceeta was knocked out cold and was lying on the ground, bloodied and with broken bones. Though Kakarot was not quite as powerful as Ceeta, he had been used to a great deal of physical punishment on Earth. He was still trying to fight them off. Kakarot sat on one of his knees, bloodied face and catching his breath. Five of them were rushing towards him. He stretched his arms beside him and gathered energy for his signature attack. " Eat this little pussycats! RIOT BREAKER!" he yelled as he fired the volatile purple energy ball. Two of them couldn't get out of the way in time and took it head on. The other three dodged in time and continued their way to Kakarot. The saiyan was in no position to counter the attacks of three warriors with almost the same powerlevel he had. The H'Aess beat him up ferociously. While one of them was holding the saiyan's hair, the other two were pummeling him with punches and kicks. He couldn't hold up much longer. Ceeta woke up and saw Kakarot's dire position. He looked over to Nappa, who was still fighting for his life with some elite clan members. Ceeta realized Nappa could not help Kakarot. He himself was to broken to even move his arm. He had no Zingi-berries left, so he couldn't temporary heal himself. Things were looking bleak. The shamans, who were watching over the struggle, were all laughing. Meanwhile Kakarot had lost consciousness. Nappa was brought to his knees. " Darn it, it can't be that I get beaten by these fools.. I'm a saiyan elite!" Nappa shouted in pure rage. " Enough playing around, you can all kill them now!" The head shaman ordered. The remaining warriors were about to go in for the kill. As one of them lifted his claws to kill Kakarot, a lot of noise came from the skies. Everyone looked up. It were two shining objects that appeared in the sky. They had the form of a ball and raced at incredible speed towards the ground. Even worse, when they eventually where in the atmosphere, they crashed into the Hollow Tree! The shamans panicked and screamed, fearing the Hollow tree might be badly damaged. Nappa, the only saiyan still consciouss to know what was happening, said:" About time..". " Wait what do you mean?" one of the H'Aess said. Nappa looked at him and grinned. The two pods were embedded into the tree and opened the door. The two passengers left their space ships. Vegeta and Raditz had arrived!  
Raditz and Vegeta surveyed the battlefield. Raditz was shocked when he saw his brother out cold and hanging in the claws of an enemy, being beaten severely. " Little brother! Are you okay?!" Raditz yelled down to his brother, but no answer followed. Vegeta said nothing. The saiyan prince grunted loudly and crossed his arms. Then he hovered down to the ground. He landed right in front of the shamans. Vegeta gave them an intimidating look. Every shaman trembled in fear except the elder. " More of them.." he said, " Came to die with your friends?". Vegeta smiled subtly. In a quick move he raised his arm while his hand was clutched except his middle and point finger. The Elder shaman exploded in a blinding flash. " Now that the annoying feline was been taken care of, any of you want to explain what is happening here?" Vegeta said stringently. Meanwhile, all the Z'Haess trembled in fear before Vegeta's might. The elder shaman was the strongest of the corrupted H'Aess after all. " Hey prince Vegeta, glad you.. kuch.. made it" Nappa said. " You look like you've seen better days..Nappa" Vegeta said without any trace of emotion. " It's a long story, but I'm sure the mid class boy can explain here" Nappa said. Vegeta looked over to Ceeta. " So there is a fifth saiyan after all.." Vegeta said while looking at the passed out Ceeta. Then Vegeta turned his head to Kakarot and laughed. The saiyan prince overviewed the battlefield and yelled:" Kitties! YOU BETTER START RUNNING!". Vegeta stretched his hand and readied an energy attack. In pure terror they all ran away into all directions. Nappa quickly ran over to Ceeta and Kakarot to pick them up. " This is going to get ugly hehehe " Nappa laughed. Vegeta's evil smile spoke for itself. " SAY GOODNIGHT!" Vegeta yelled and unleashed his attack. It was a pure purple energy wave and made its way into the air. Once it reached a certain height, it stopped. After that it split up into dozens of other potent energy balls who raced after the fleeing H'Aess. Countless explosions followed. After the purple light and explosions subsided, the H'Aess were no more. Nappa had in the meantime flown up to Raditz and put Ceeta and Kakarot on the branch they were standing on. " You look beaten up" Raditz said to Nappa. " Well I didn't exactly had an easy time here" Nappa said while he was trying to calm down. " We neither, we barely got away from Dodoria and his men" Raditz sighed," And hey, who's that guy?". Nappa sat down on the ground. " Well, from what I can tell he's another saiyan survivor who stranded on this mud ball" Nappa said. Raditz was the last of the saiyans to have a functioning scouter. He activated it. " What are you doing?" Nappa asked. " Well If he's a saiyan, he should have a pod right? I'll see if I can download his data" Raditz explained. After a while the following info appeared on the scouter:

Mission flight: 207  
Destination: Trazon-09, alias Z'Haessa  
Current population level: 1%  
Mission time: 24 years, 41 days , 25 minutes  
Passenger: Dratok, Son of Zorn and Celta  
Status: 1st class warrior by birth  
Last login: 24 years, 40 days, 16 minutes

"Wow, an elite" Raditz said. " What? He's elite? Who are his parents?" Nappa said in surprise. " His parents were saiyans named Zorn and Celta" Raditz answered. " ZORN?" Nappa said even more surprised. " Yes, why? Did you knew him?" Raditz said with a raised eyebrow. " Of course! Zorn was King Vegeta's personal bodyguard! He was indeed an elite, with a powerlevel of 7100" Nappa said," His son supposedly disappeared mysteriously a couple of days before the planet was destroyed. " Interesting, how did he end up in the pod and eventually on this planet?" Raditz said. " I'm not sure" the saiyan giant said. " I think Dratok will come in handy" Raditz said with a grin. " Dratok?" Nappa said. " Yes that's his name" Raditz replied. " I see, that must be his true saiyan name. He must have been too young to remember. He named himself Ceeta" Nappa said. The two saiyans sighed. At that moment Vegeta hovered up to where the two saiyans were sitting. They informed Vegeta about Ceeta and Nappa explained everything about the Hollow tree that he could remember. " So my father's bodyguard's kid eh? I guess it will be refreshing to have a second elite in our team" Vegeta said," and this Hollow tree is intriguing. When the half-wit low class and Dratok awake, we'll look for this core of the tree to gain it's power". Vegeta hoped it would prove enough to make him strong enough to defeat Frieza….


	9. GC chapter 9: Return to Earth

Half an hour later..

Ceeta woke up. He got up and looked around. Kakarot lay besides him, still out cold. Then he saw Nappa, but who were the other two guys he was seeing? He walked over to them. " Awake I see" Nappa said. " Yes I guess so, who are they?" Ceeta asked. Vegeta got up from the branch he was sitting on. " I take it you are Dratok, or as you call yourself 'Ceeta' " Vegeta said," I'm the prince of all saiyans, Vegeta". Ceeta looked confused:" Dratok? Who's that supposed to be?". " That's your real name you silly" Nappa said. " Yeah, just like I was called "Goku" back on Earth.. good times" Kakarot said as he also got up. " Welcome back amongst the living little brother" Raditz said with a smile. Vegeta didn't gave Kakarot a look and continued to give his attention to Ceeta. " So now that that's done, can you show us the way to this thing's core?" Vegeta asked. " I think so, I've seen it before" Ceeta answered." Great show us" Nappa said. " Okay down there" Ceeta said and flew down to the ground. The other saiyans followed. Back on the ground, Ceeta quickly found an entry into the tree. After he little walk in the tree's inner halls, they reached the core. It was like a purple heart. " That's just disguising" Raditz said when he saw the heart. The Hollow tree's essence poured out of the heart- like organism into a small lake. " This is it, this is the place" Ceeta said. The three saiyans had an evil grin on their face. Suddenly Vegeta stepped forward, pushing Ceeta aside. " Raditz, ready your scouter" Vegeta said enthusiastically. " Right, ready when you are prince" Raditz replied. Vegeta bowed down. He used an ancient cup that was laying around and filled it with the essence water. He got back up. For a second he glanced at the cup, hesitating a bit. But then he drank it and threw the cup to the ground. Raditz activated his scouter. Vegeta immediately felt a surge of pure power within himself! He started to emit purple light and started to power up. The tree began to shake. " 19.000,20.000,21.000..." Raditz said while the sweat appeared on his forehead. Nappa, Dratok and Kakarot were watching in awe. " Wow it's still going up!" Raditz yelled," 22.000, 23.000!". " This.. can't.. be!" Nappa said to himself. Dratok was amazed by the sheer power of Vegeta, he had never ever sensed something like this, even before Vegeta's power up. Kakarot on the other hand was being his sarcastic usual self:" If he keeps this up he's going to pop his head". Vegeta reached his peak. " Fighting power 24.500.. that's unbelievable.. " Raditz mumbled. He realized his power was nothing compared to that of the saiyan prince now. " HAHAHA I FEEL GREAT!" Vegeta yelled in excitement. He powered down again and his aura disappeared. He walked over to the others. " Good job Dratok" Vegeta said," I'll be a nice guy for once and let you go after me". Dratok didn't hesitate and walked up to the lake. This was the moment he had been waiting for a long time. May times he bled for the occasion to tap into this cursed tree's power. He picked up the cup and filled it like Vegeta. " Hope you get a reading on this one" Nappa whispered to Raditz. Vegeta crossed his arms and waited in anticipation. Dratok drank form the cup. Like with Vegeta the essence's power quickly worked. Dratok followed Vegeta's example and tried to power up. Raditz activated his scouter." 2500, 3000, 4000" Raditz said. Dratok gave everything he had and pushed himself even further. " 5000,6000,7000," Raditz yelled. "WHAT?!" Nappa scream in anger, Dratok had surpassed him in power. Ceeta also reached his full power and settled down. " 7100 is the guy's full power" Raditz said to Vegeta. " Good, now he's more useful" the saiyan prince bluntly said. Over the next 20 minutes Nappa and Raditz got their shot at the core's essence. Raditz increased from around 1500 to a good 6300. Nappa on the other hand went from 6500 to 11.000.

Now it was Kakarot's turn. He walked over towards the lake. Nappa had smashed the cup, so he had to use his hands to drink. He bowed down and took some of the water. he drank from it. But what happened to him was entirely different from the others. Kakarot began to scream and grabbed his head in pain. The other saiyans didn't knew what was happening. " Little brother!" Raditz yelled. " What's this?" Vegeta said, " Hey Dratok, what's happening? Answer me now!". " I don't know! But I once heard the essence is extra potent when consumed by people with impure hearts or people who are heartless" Dratok said. " Everyone is a cold killer here, so what's the difference with the low class?" Vegeta said annoyed. Kakarot began to emit steam. " Goddamn! Raditz, check your scouter NOW!" Vegeta ordered. Raditz, more concerned by what was happening to his brother, activated it. He was speechless:" it's going over 10.000!". " That's impossible, he was at 1300 before!" Nappa yelled. Vegeta was amazed as well. Meanwhile Kakarot was suffering. He heard voices inside of his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw Chi-Chi standing in front of him. Next to her stood grandpa Gohan and Kami. The three looked angry. " Chi-chi?! Gramps? And the cricket? What are you doing here?!" Kakarot mumbled. " You killed us" Chi-Chi said, which got repeated by the other two. Kakarot tried to stand up, but was being kept down by King Chappa and a Kodiashian warrior. " Grrr get your dirty hands off me!" Kakarot yelled. He felt powerless, unable to get up or resist. " You really thought you could get away with it?" Bulma, who just appeared, said to the downed saiyan. More and more people started to appear out of nowhere, all of them killed by the saiyan. " Why did you do it? I loved you as my own son?" Son Gohan said. A small kid appeared behind Chi-Chi, he had a saiyan tail and really resembled Kakarot. " Why did you do it daddy?" it asked. " SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"Kakarot yelled."This is.. could have been your son" Chi-Chi said," I was pregnant".Before Kakarot could utter a word, a big explosion followed. It vaporized everyone, including Chi-chi, her kid and grandpa gohan. When the explosion cleared, Kakarot saw himself standing amongst the burning bodies. He still had his Earth rags on and laughed maniacally. Then Kakarot awoke from his hallucinations. He was back in the Hollow tree's sanctuary. His Brother Raditz and Dratok were holding him. " What.. what the hell happened?" Kakarot mumbled. " You blacked out during your power up" Raditz said. " What did you see?" Dratok asked. Kakarot quickly explained the things he saw. Dratok looked disturbed. " I think it's the hollow tree that is trying to mess up your mind" Dratok said, " And I also think you regret everything you did". Kakarot pushed Dratok away and got up, angrily saying:" I don't regret anything, every last one of them deserved a miserable death".

Meanwhile a couple of meters further, Nappa and Vegeta were talking to each other." Prince, how is it possible for a low class to go the powerlevel of 10.000 in an instant?!" Nappa said with a trace of anger. " I don't really know Nappa.. It's a very odd case" Vegeta said, " In any case, we'll need his power for the time being..". The saiyans regrouped. " What do we do now prince Vegeta?" Raditz asked the prince. " We'll need a miracle if we are going to beat Frieza" Nappa said. Vegeta sighed. To be honest the saiyan prince didn't know what to do either. They were wanted throughout the universe by now. It would take long for Frieza's army to find them here. Things weren't looking to good for the last saiyans alive. " I've got an idea" Kakarot said out of nowhere. Nappa laughed:" What big idea does our bright low class have?!". " Let's hear it" Dratok added. " When I was on Earth, I collected spheres known as dragonballs. These things could grant any wish you want" Kakarot explained. Nappa didn't buy the story. Raditz and Dratok were frowning their eyebrows. " Continue" Vegeta bluntly said." I almost had all seven you had to collect, but then there were some unfortunate turns which forces me to kill the dragon that grants the wishes" Kakarot said. " So you are telling me that the thing is dead? How is this helping anything?!" Vegeta said with an elevated voice. " Well, the dragon was created by an green alien that landed on the planet. If we can identify which alien it was, we can track its home world. If we find it, we can make ourselves a new set of balls and wish whatever we want!" Kakarot said. " We can wish it to kill Frieza?" Raditz asked. " Don't be a fool Raditz, we'll wish for immortality so I can defeat Frieza myself" Vegeta laughed. Kakarot's plan brought hope back to the saiyans. " So where will we find any clues on the alien?" Dratok said. " Earth" Kakarot said," With some luck, the guardian's palace is still floating". " So be it, we are off to Earth" Vegeta decided. Vegeta, Nappa and Dratok walked ahead and left the tree. Kakarot stood still. Raditz walked over to him:" Is something troubling you?". " It's not your problem, back off" Kakarot said. Raditz walked away. After a minute Kakarot followed. The saiyans boarded their spaceships. Dratok's ship was old and not maintained, so they had to fly slower to spare it's ancient engine. The five saiyan ships left the planet Z'Haessa, leaving it to be claimed by nature once again..

What they didn't realize, was that they were followed. A small fleet of Frieza's forces were tracking them. On one of the ships was no one other than Cui, not intending to let the saiyan slip away a second time. " Follow them, but be discrete. We don't want the monkey prince to detect us just yet" Cui said to the ship's captain. Cui turned on his scouter:" Yes master Frieza, we are following them.. Yes Vegeta and his team.. There is a fifth pod with them.. I don't know.. Okay master Frieza" and then turned it off. " Commander Cui, according to our spyware their pods have plotted a course to a planet in the Outer Ring called 'Earth'" the captain said. " Great" Cui said…


	10. GC chapter 10: Capital strike

After a few days of travelling through space..  
Vegeta was the only saiyan still awake, as the rest of them were sleeping. We was staring into the voice of space, sunken in his thoughts. A lot had happened as of late: first it was Kakarot's join to the saiyan team, then there was the betrayal by Frieza and now there is even a fifth saiyan alive. The prince had also heard that Frieza and his henchmen were in the pursuit. The saiyan pods were nearing the Frieza-1 system. " So Frieza isn't at home is he" Vegeta said to himself. He suddenly had an idea. What if he could sack Frieza's capital planet? Sure it would slow down their journey to the Outer ring and Earth, but it would also create a distraction. Vegeta decided to take the risk. He pushed the button for the intercom between the ships. " Hey you lazy saiyans, wake up!" he said loudly. The other saiyans awoke. " yawn.. What's up Vegeta" Nappa said. " We are taking a little detour Nappa" Vegeta said. " Detour?" Dratok asked. " Yes.. Frieza and his gang of idiots will be chasing after us right? If we destroy his precious mud ball, we can buy ourselves time" Vegeta answered. Kakarot already grinned. " Are you sure Frieza or Zarbon isn't there?" Raditz said. Vegeta grunted. " Even so, The capital is well guarded by most of Frieza's elite and hundreds of soldiers" Raditz said," As powerful as we have become, I don't think we can win". " Poor fool" Vegeta laughed," Have you already forgotten the saiyans' greatest strength? The great and mighty Oozaru!". " But Vegeta, We are elites and keep our wits, but what about the low class Kakarot and Dratok?" Nappa wondered. Vegeta was silent for a minute. " Normally, the Oozaru's can detect their allies via their scent" Vegeta thought out loud, " So if we are all transformed, Kakarot Raditz and Dratok will be able to tell who is the enemy and who is an ally". " I've never transformed before, due to a lack of a moon on Z'Haessa.. " Dratok said. " Then it will be wild" Kakarot grinned, remembering the slaughter he unleashed on Earthling villages with his first transformation. " Good then it is settled" Vegeta said. The pods changed their coordinates and headed towards the capital planet.

This didn't go unnoticed in Cui's vessel. " Commander Cui, the saiyan pods just changed their direction" the captain reported to Cui, who was sitting in a chair in the middle of the command deck. He was relaxing and drinking a glass of wine. " Oh really? Were to?" Cui asked. " Our simulations predict they are heading for Frieza-1" the captain replied. " What? Why? What does Vegeta want to accomplish?" Cui yelled. But then he realized it: The monkey prince would sack the city now that Lord Frieza is away. " Dammit! Get me Lord Frieza on the line-NOW!" Cui yelled at the captain. Cui got up from his chair and stood in front of a big screen. " Frieza appeared on the screen, apparently he was on his own spaceship. " What is it now?" Frieza asked. " Greetings master Frieza, it appears the saiyans have changed their destination and are heading for Frieza-1, no doubt intend to sack it!" Cui reported. Frieza got really mad and yelled:" Darn you incompetent fish-face! Stop him at all cost! I'll send Zarbon and a platoon of elites over to the planet instantly" . " Y-y-yes master Frieza" Cui stuttered. " You'd better not fail!" Frieza said. " What about us master Frieza?" Dodoria said. He and Zarbon were on the ship as well". " We will wait at a central point in the galaxy, so we can intercept them when they get to the outer ring.. If Cui should fail and pay for his foolishness with his life" Frieza said. The screen turned itself off. Cui feared for his life. He ran to the control panel while pushing away the soldiers on the controls. " VEGETTAAAA" he yelled in anger and raised the speed of the ship to intercept.  
"Bleep-bleep, Incoming vessel detected" Vegeta's ship monitor said. " Darn it, Cui is on to us" Vegeta cursed. " Cui, that fish-face! I have business with him" Kakarot said. " Haha you're not strong enough to worry about him little brother" Raditz mocked. " We are almost at the planet, I can see it from here" Dratok said," I'll buy us some time". Vegeta raised an eyebrow:" what are you going to do?!". " I'll damage his ship, by my pods calculations there is a small atmosphere at that moon there, so I can breathe there a couple of seconds" Dratok explained. " Good luck with that" Nappa laughed. Dratok's pod headed out to a close by moon while the rest of the saiyans flew forward for the capital planet. The saiyan's pod was in the orbit. It stopped flying and stood still. The door opened. Dratok held his breath. He raised his hand and pointed his finger at the incoming ship. His index finger started to glow red. It seemed to take some effort, but Dratok launched his attack. It was no ordinary energy wave. It looked like a iron chain made from bright red energy. The soldiers on Cui's ship saw the incoming energy chain. " What's that?" the captain said out loud. " Some kind of energy attack! TAKE COVER!" one of the grunts yelled. The chain wrapped itself around the vessel, squeezing it tight, effectively blocking the engine. Dratok climbs back in his ship and quickly tries to catch up with the saiyans. " GRRR GET THIS BUCKET MOVING AGAIN" Cui yelled on the top his lungs. " We are working on it commander Cui, it seems he has severely damaged the engine" of the grunts said.

Meanwhile, the saiyans entered the planet's atmosphere. With a violent explosion the crash down right outside of the main command city. The saiyans leave their pods. For Dratok, it was the first time he saw a city so advanced. " It's almost too bad we have to level it" Dratok smiled. " Here, catch this" Nappa said to Dratok. The saiyan threw a set of armor over to him. " Take my spare armor set, so you really look like a saiyan warrior" Nappa laughed. " Uhhh thanks" Dratok said and began putting it on. " Prince, the full moon will only appear once a month here. What now?" Raditz said. Vegeta smiled:" We'll use a little trick I and Nappa know. Kakarot, Raditz and Nappa, close your eyes. I want Dratok to transform first". " Trick?" Kakarot said confused. Nappa smirked, he knew what the prince meant by that. The three saiyans closed their eyes. Vegeta lifts his hand up and begins to focus. In the palm of his hand, a white orb began to form. Dratok watched this in awe. Kakarot couldn't help looking for an instant but soon closed his eyes again. " Now let's just see what you can do" Vegeta said and threw the ball into the air. Vegeta made a fist and the ball exploded. Dratok was amazed, Vegeta actually made a moon! How was that possible? Vegeta blocked the moon's rays with his hand, so he couldn't see the moon himself but could still watch Dratok. " Look up to the moon" Vegeta smirked. Dratok listened to Vegeta and looked up. Suddenly he began to feel weird. His heart started to beat intensely, so hard his whole chest began to tremble. " What..Is.. Happening?.." Dratok tried to say. Be began to grow in side, his muscles expanded. His bandana was torn apart, as were his animal pelts he was still wearing underneath his armor. He could feel his face mutating, his fangs' size increasing and hair started to grow everywhere. The power surged through his body. The adrenaline rushed through him. Vegeta watched the scene, smiling. He continued to grow and eventually completed the transformation. The Oozaru yelled on the top of his lungs, releasing a mighty roar, which could be heard for miles around. " Great" Vegeta said," Men, you can open your eyes"….  
Frieza's Palace was the tallest building on the planet. It housed the main communication center of this quadrant of the universe. The men inside the palace heard the loud howl. Everyone rushed to the windows. " WHAT THE HELL! What is that thing!" One of the grunts yelled in fear. " Oh no! that's an Oozaru! That's a saiyan!" another one said. " SOUND THE ALARMS! THE SAIYANS ARE ATTACKING!" . A complete chaos moment four other Oozaru's appeared on the horizon. Vegeta, being a super eilte, is able to maintain his wits in his transformed form. The saiyan prince growled loudly. " Hahahah, ATTACK!" Great ape Vegeta's deep voice echoed through the hills. The great apes ran towards the city. Frieza's elites already gathered around the palace, determined to defend it at all costs. Meanwhile the rest of Frieza's army flew towards the saiyans, a clash was about to ensue. The soldiers took heavy losses, being unable to take on foes this strong. Vegeta's powerlevel in this form was well over 200,000. Mouth blasts and corpses flew around. " Hahahahaha" Great ape Nappa laughed as he crushed a couple of enemies under his feet. Raditz and Dratok were mainly dealing with the bulk of the army. " Nappa, Kakarot: follow me!" Vegeta said. Nappa followed the saiyan prince, but Kakarot didn't. After all he couldn't control his ape form and couldn't understand Vegeta's order. " Tsk.. whatever" Vegeta said. The saiyan prince and his bodyguard arrived at the palace tower.

The leader of the elites flew up to Vegeta's face: " By the order of Lord Frieza, stop and surrender". His command only met with laughter from the two Oozaru's. " This one cracks me up" Vegeta joked. " May I?" Nappa asked with a grin. " Permitted" Vegeta grinned back. Nappa opened his mouth and fired a strong mouth blast. The commander, as well as the top of Frieza's palace, was blown to bits. The elites responded by firing their strongest energy blasts on Vegeta. The blasts just bounced off of Vegeta's body. Then, from out of nowhere, Great ape Kakarot jumped in. he kicked several into the ground, flattening them. Another one he picked up and tore him apart from his waist. Kakarot ended his savage attack by releasing a fierce mouth blast barrage, causing pain and destruction around him. The remaining elites gave up and fled towards the space pod- docks. They flew at top speed towards the building. " There it is! We made it" one of them yelled. It turned out he was wrong. Dratok appeared on the tower, and he was pissed off. This being his first transformation, his aggression was at his max. Behind them an enraged Great ape Kakarot was approaching. They were cornered like rats. That moment, Cui's ship entered the sky above the battlefield. " Commander Cui, Look!" it echoed through the ship. Cui ran over to the window. He could not believe the carnage he saw there. " Get out of here now!" Cui yelled to the captain. " But sir! Our men on the planet! They..-" but the captain got interrupted. " I DON'T CARE! GET US OUT OF HERE" Cui ordered. The captain reluctantly followed his order. " Mark my words Vegeta, when I come for you, you are dead " Cui said vengefully. Raditz noticed the ship in the air and fired a mouth blast at it. Luckily for Cui, it missed just as his ship left the planet. Vegeta grinned as he saw the coward Cui run away…

For the next hours, the saiyans leveled the capital planet. After a few hours, the artifcial moon subsided. The saiyans were sitting among the remains of the palace, relaxing and resting at a campfire. " God, my head hurts like hell' Dratok complained. " That pretty normal for a first transformation" Raditz said. " So, when do we leave for Earth?" Kakarot asked Vegeta. " Tomorrow morning we resume our journey" Vegeta answered. " Kakarot, are you sure those dragonballs will work?" Nappa asked. " I can only hope so but if they do, we'll be the mightiest warriors in the universe" Kakarot said. Vegeta grunted. After a few hours they went to sleep. Kakarot remained awake however, staring into the fire once again. Dratok wasn't asleep as well and noticed Kakarot. " What's wrong?" he asked. Kakarot, without turning his head to Dratok, said:" You should rest some, you'll need it if you want live the next days". " You were send away as a kid like me right?" Dratok asked. " Yes, why?" Kakarot said. " The planet where we are heading for, that's the one you destroyed?" Dratok continued. " What are you trying to say tree-boy?" Kakarot said agitated. " Well, the hollow tree strengthens negative emotions. It didn't happen to anyone except for you" Dratok said," That's because our hearts are pure, pure evil. But with you, I'm not sure". " I suggest you leave me alone" Kakarot threatened. " Whatever, ass.." Dratok said and went to sleep as well…


	11. GC chapter 11 Final: Course correction

The Outer Ring, sector Delta-4..

We continue the story in a familiar system with a familiar planet: Earth. The planet is surrounded by a fleet of alien ships, no doubt the buyers of the planet after Frieza sold it. They were unloading much materials needed to build their cities. Not far away, 5 space pods came out of hyper space. They raced towards the planet. Not far from the atmosphere, the alien warships seemed to notice the pods coming for the planet. Without hesitation, they opened fire. The pods were way too fast for them and landed safely on the planet. The saiyan crawled out. " So this is Earth, neat" Nappa said. Kakarot exhaled deeply and looked around. In the distance he saw the remains of South city, one of the first cities to fall to him when he was a child. To the other side there was a small burned farm, which he used as a shelter for a week after he killed the farmer and his kids. " It must have been fun here" Nappa laughed. " Sure" Kakarot said. Vegeta took a few steps forward. " Tell me Kakarot, where do go now?" he said. " We need to head east" Kakarot said. Just as the saiyans hovered up in the air, an energy shell hit the ground near them. It came from the Alien warships in orbit. " Darn those fools" Raditz said annoyed. " Let me handle it Vegeta" Kakarot said. " Fine, don't get yourself killed" Vegeta said like he didn't care. Kakarot flew up higher into the stratosphere, above the clouds. The saiyan focused. The saiyan got in a powerup stance and yelled. A bright pink aura flashed and surrounded his body. After gaining enough energy, he yelled: " GO TO HELL!". Kakarot released a big Riot Breaker and fired it into space. The blast diverged into several smaller ones. After a while they reached out into space and hit their targets. Most of the vessels were destroyed. Kakarot laughed as he saw the ships blow up. Vegeta and company flew up to Kakarot. " Enough games, lead us to the dragonballs' whereabouts" Vegeta commanded. " Y-yeah right.. this way" Kakarot muttered and began flying East. The others followed.

After a short flight, Kakarot stopped. " There it is" he said. Indeed, there was a floating palace in the middle of nowhere, kilometers above the ground. The saiyans landed on the ruined palace. " Gosh, what happened here, did a hurricane wreck this place" Dratok laughed. " Sort of, it was a giant void trying to suck me up" Kakarot remarked sarcastically. " So here we find clues about those balls?" Raditz said. " It's the only place I can think of" his little brother said. " Start looking around all of you" Vegeta ordered. It took a while, the saiyans split up and began to thoroughly search the palace. Nappa wandered around the open corridors close to the main building. He didn't seem to be too happy. " Darn that low class, having me look around while I'd rather want to destroy this sorry piece of junk palace" he complained. Then he stopped in front of a door and read the sign. " Hyperbolic time chamber, what the hell is that supposed to be?" he smirked," These foolish Earthlings and their little riddles". Nappa couldn't restrain his curiosity and opened the door. When he opened it, he saw a vast white void in front of him. It was amazing, it seemed infinite. " Maybe the balls are in here?" he said to himself and ventured into the chamber. The door closed behind him. Nappa tried to force the door, but it wouldn't open! " Blast it, I'll destroy it the minute I get the balls here" he complained and ventured forth. " Darn, it's really hot in here" he remarked as the sweat appeared on his bald head. Nappa stepped upon the white floor. The instant he set his foot on it, he fell to the ground. The gravity was way higher than it normally is. " DARN.. I.. can..hardly move" Nappa muttered while trying to fight the gravity. Nappa tried to crawl forward, but he could not move..

Meanwhile, Raditz and Kakarot were walking through the lower halls of the palace. " This place is a fricking labyrinth" Raditz said. " I didn't see this place on the inside before" Kakarot said. " Kakarot.. why?" A voice whispered. " What the? Brother did you hear that?" Kakarot yelled. " What? No I didn't hear a thing" Raditz said while turning around," Don't tell me little brother, that you are afraid in the dark". Raditz laughed and moved on. " We still burn.." another voice echoed through the halls. Kakarot started to sweat. There was a silent laugh coming from some of the side corridors. "WHO IS THERE! COME OUT OR I'LL BLAST YOU OUT!" Kakarot yelled. The laughing continued. Kakarot couldn't contain his nerves anymore and fired a ki blast into a wall. Raditz ran back to his brother. " What up? What happened?" Raditz asked. " They laughed at me" Kakarot said with a confused face. Raditz frowned. His little brother seemed to be troubled by something.. " Man up Kakarot, that no way for a saiyan warrior to behave" he said promptly. Then Raditz looked at the hole in the wall. The blast made a hole to another room. In that room there was a large stone wall with countless figures carved in. " What could that be?" Raditz curiously said and walked in, followed by Kakarot. " Good work Kakarot, it seems this wall contains the explanation we needed" Raditz said with a small smile," Now go get the prince and the others". " Yeah whatever.." Kakarot muttered and left the room.

After a couple of minutes Kakarot reached the top of the palace again. Vegeta and Dratok were already waiting. " What a waste of time, we found nothing" Vegeta said pissed. " You tricked us" Dratok said angrily. " Hold your horses you two, me and Raditz found the thing we need on the lower floors" Kakarot said. " Fine, bring us there. Where is Nappa anyways?" Vegeta said bluntly, " The brainless idiot probably got lost..". Just as the saiyans went downstairs, a couple of other people land on the lookout. It was Cui and a squad of elites! They shadowed the saiyans downstairs. Meanwhile Vegeta and co had reached the stone wall. Vegeta stepped up to it and began to think. " Wait a minute" he said. " What is it?" Dratok asked. " That figure over there, holding the dragonball, that looks familiar" the prince said," It looks like a Namekian". It was quiet for a second. " Namekian?" Kakarot asked and looked closely to the figure Vegeta was pointing at. His face changed into an enraged one. " Seems like you know Nameks?" Vegeta said with a smile. " Grrr.. Yes he's of the same race as Piccolo and Kami, the guy who created those cursed balls" Kakarot said while trying to control his rage. " Then the Namekians are our guys. The planet Namek is quite far away, but we can be there in 2 weeks" Vegeta said in relief. " NOT SO FAST" it sounded from behind them. It was Cui and his team. " Cui?!" Vegeta was baffled. " That's right Vegeta, no running this time" Cui said with an arrogant tone," I've heard about those dragonballs you talked about.. On Namek is it? Well don't waste your time trying to get there, I've already informed Lord Frieza and he will be there first".Vegeta turned around and took a few steps forward, flanked by Raditz, Kakarot and Dratok. The saiyans looked eager for battle.

It was four against twelve. " Poor Vegeta, you seem to forget that I'm way stronger than you are" Cui bragged. Vegeta's only reply was a soft but taunting laugh. " What's so funny Vegeta?" Cui, still confident, said. " I'm more powerful than you can image, and soon you and Frieza will be at my mercy" Vegeta smirked. Cui laughed." And who is that? Another orphan monkey?" Cui laughed while looking at Dratok. " Judging by your looks, your mother must have been sardine" Dratok taunted back. " Enough of this! Men, take care of the three low levels, I'll deal with Vegeta" Cui ordered. The soldiers zapped away, the saiyans as well. Only Vegeta and Cui stood before each other. " Are you ready to meet your demise?" Cui said. Vegeta closed his eyes and began to focus. " Activate your silly scouter Cui" Vegeta smiled. " Heh, showing of are you? I'm not going to be impressed" Cui said while activating his scouter. Vegeta began powering up, the lookout began to tremble. " Huh? What.. 18,500..19,000.. 20,000" Cui muttered and starts to sweat. " Look closely Cui, and witness the power of a saiyan super elite!" Vegeta yelled and pushed himself even further. " 23,000?!" Cui yelled and then his scouter malfunctioned and exploded. " Do you see now Cui?" Vegeta bragged. "What.. WAIT.. Vegeta" Cui said. Vegeta stepped towards him with an evil grin. " I could join your team, and we could fight Frieza together" Cui said. " Shut up Cui, I've got no interest in your petty cowardice" Vegeta grinned. In panic, Cui shot a hole into the lookout and flew out. Cui looked behind him while flying and couldn't see Vegeta. He turned his head back forward. To his great amazement, Vegeta was hovering in front of him, arms crossed. Cui stopped dead in his tracks. Vegeta just laughs in his face. Cui fired an energy ball at the saiyan prince, but the latter effortlessly blocks it and throws it away. Before Cui could detect it, Vegeta dashed forward and dealt Cui a severe blow to the stomach. In horrible pain, Cui collapses and grabs for his stomach. When he opens his eyes again, he sees Vegeta's hand in front of him. Vegeta made a "gun" by pointing his index finger at Cui like a pistol. " I guess I'll see you in the next dimension Cui" Vegeta grinned. "NO! NO! VEGEEETAAAAA!" Cui yelled for his life. It was too late, Vegeta's energy blast pierced Cui's head. The alien's lifeless body fell down the ground for several miles. " Fool, soon Frieza and his gang will end up the same" Vegeta grinned as he saw Cui's body fall down. Kakarot finished his soldiers by decapitation. He saw Vegeta kill Cui. He flew towards the saiyan prince. " Prince! I had a score to settle with him!" Kakarot yelled. Vegeta turned his face to Kakarot. " What are you trying to say, low class?" Vegeta said in an intimidating way. " …Nothing" Kakarot mumbled. " Good" Vegeta ended the conversation. Meanwhile Raditz and Dratok whipped up the rest of the elites. The saiyans regrouped on top of the Lookout. Nappa was still missing. " Now where is Nappa? I know he wouldn't miss a good fight" Raditz said. " Grrr.. we need him.. find him NOW" Vegeta ordered. " Another search?! No way!" Kakarot grumbled. One mad look from Vegeta was enough to encourage him to do it anyways. The four saiyans walked around the lookout, until they finally found the time chamber. " What's this?" Vegeta said. The saiyan prince opened the door. They saw the white void as well, with Nappa laying at its base. " Nappa god dammit, you were taking a nap the entire time?!" Vegeta yelled. Nappa lifted his head to see who it was. " Vegeta? I'm stuck I can't move" Nappa mumbled. Vegeta sighed. " Raditz, Kakarot, Dratok.. go get him" the saiyan said. The three saiyans stepped in the time chamber, while Vegeta held the door. " I'm sweating all over, what is this place" Raditz commented." It's inside Nappa's head.. empty" Kakarot laughed. " It must be some kind of magical training room" Dratok said. Raditz set the first step on the white floor, but like Nappa he fell down instantly. " Arghh.. what is this?" Raditz said while suffering under the gravity." Grab my hand!" Dratok yelled to Raditz and extended his left arm. But great effort, Raditz lifts up his arm and grabs Dratok's arm. " Grab my hand Nappa!" Raditz said. With slight hesitation, the saiyan giant grabbed the low class' arm. " Give me a hand here Kakarot!" Dratok yelled to Kakarot, who was standing there with his arms crossed and laughing. " Why help the weak?" Kakarot said. " KAKAROT!" Vegeta voice echoed throughout the room. Kakarot looked back at Vegeta, and he didn't seemed pleased. Kakarot uncrossed his arms and began helping Dratok. With some effort, Nappa and Raditz were pulled back on the ground with normal gravity. " Now get out of here" Vegeta promptly ordered. Once regrouped outside the room, Vegeta quickly explained Nappa what had happened and where they needed to go. " Namek eh? That's quite a trip" Nappa said. " I've heard rumors of Namekian magic balls, but never actually believed it" Vegeta said. While walking to the pods everyone was quiet. They boarded their ships and left the Earth. Each of the saiyans had a different thought of the Namek journey. Vegeta had hoped to achieve immortality to destroy Frieza and live to reign over the galaxy forever, although he realized it would be difficult. Nappa was in for the chance to fight and destroy forever. Raditz' goals are similar to those of Vegeta, mainly interested in eternal life. Kakarot is a little harder. In the first place it was to settle a score between the Namekian race and himself. Secondly he hopes to kill Frieza himself. The only saiyan without any personal gain from the quest was Dratok, but that doesn't mean he will let anyone stand in his way. The space pods soared through space, on their way to the planet that was about to become the greatest battlefield in the universe's history..

Far away, Frieza was also making his battle plans. Frieza, sided by Dodoria and Zarbon talked to his leading soldiers. "… Vegeta and his monkey squad are heading for Namek as well. Dispatch an army to the planet right away" Frieza ordered. " Yes lord Frieza" the general said and he and his entourage leave the room. " Are you sure that's necessary Lord Frieza?" Zarbon politely asked. " Yes it is, those nasty monkey's ruined my capital planet with more than a thousand men present" Frieza said annoyed." Dodoria" Frieza said. " Yes master Frieza?" Dodoria replied. " Send word to the Ginyu Force that they are to be on standby" Frieza said. " The Ginyu's? Lord Frieza, Vegeta isn't THAT much of a threat to involve them!" Zarbon stated. " Are you doubting my judgment Zarbon?" Frieza said angrily. "N-n-NO Lord Frieza, it will be done as you desire" Zarbon quickly corrected himself. " Set a course to planet Namek, I want to be there first instead of those saiyans" Frieza ordered. Dodoria and Zarbon left the room. Frieza's chair hovered to the window. The tyrant stared trough the window into the vast reaches of space. " Darn that monkey prince, I should have never let him live..Those dragonballs will be mine" Frieza muttered, " I WILL LIVE FOREVER!"….


End file.
